Hell's Princess
by sinea oakwood
Summary: The female looked towards the tall building with a scowl covering her features. Why you may ask? Well, her name was Freya belladonna hades, and she is being force to take part in the exam for the best hero, ugh, school in japan - U.A national high school because of her lovely quirk.
1. Chapter 1

The female looked towards the tall building with a scowl covering her features. Why you may ask? Well, her name was Freya belladonna hades, and she is being force to take part in the exam for the best hero, ugh, school in japan - U.A national high school because of her **_lovely_** quirk.

The female wore skinny leathers, with a leather like belt wrapped around her waist. A low cut backless red top, that reviled her curves but at the same time hid her body from view, over that she wore a long black hide-like cardigan that hid some of her assets perfectly. On her head she wore a wide brim black hat that matched her dark raven hair that fluttered down her back, the hat had another purpose, it helped to hide her pointed ears and her eyes. They were a deep purple, with a Smokey texture that just made you want her; to do anything for her if she so asked.

She walked forward, her high heeled boots clicking on the stone floor below her feet, hips swaying in a mesmerising fashion. She smirked noticing the blushing looks facing her direction, she didn't mind though, it was all part of her quirk. Though it didn't help that she wasn't wearing anything that looked remotely like a school uniform, what can she say? School sucks.

Freya was fortunate (or unfortunate) to be a succubus. Her quirk literally made her a succubus, a demon. And because of that the higher ups in the government wanted her to go to high school so that she didn't become a 'villain'. She had scoffed at that idea, why couldn't they just let her become a stripper like she had planned? She already worked in a club why can't she continued doing that.

It was fun and she stayed fed?

But noooo the government wanted her to become a 'hero' so that she didn't become a 'villain'. All because of something in the past. Stupid idiots, they do realised that's not how it works right? She knew a few so called 'heroes' that are and were villains….

Internally sighing she took out a carton from the folds of her cardigan. Stabbing it with a straw she sucked at the red liquid in delight, her fangs poking out of her mouth as she smiled. Now this wasn't the classical tomato juice she told people, it was blood. Donated blood she drank to keep fed. Why you ask? It's simple. Her quirk.

Because of it she needed to keep fed via the means of bodily fluids, sweat and saliva was like a snack to her when she was nibblish. Next was sexual fluids, male or female. Yeah she swung both ways, that was a beautifully meal to her though she hardly got any proper action, since well she was like what 15? (And there was way too many weaklings and cock-blockers at the club) Next was blood, from a young age she got donated blood from the hospital that was basically a full days wore of food and drinking blood had other benefits like hyper healing.

If she didn't feed or got heavily injured… let's just say it's like going into full psycho vampire mode….

Now onto her quirk, the only physical differences are a leather like devil tail – which was currently disguised as her belt. A pair of leathery clawed wings which was hidden by the large cardigan, her pointed tip ears that stayed hidden behind her hair and her eyes. As for her abilities, she had aura detention, drain, seduction and persuasion. Classic succubus tricks. Illusions - a form of glamour, though she hardly used it to hide her wings due to impracticality and the drain on her energy reverses a contest glamour caused. Her last ability being hell fire.

As well as the usually benefits of being a demon, the usually passive traits. Honestly thought she hated her quirk... Well that wasn't particularly true, she loved her quirk. She just rather no one knew about it… and she did hated the pheromones her body **_naturally_** produced.

Finishing her carton of tomato juice *cough* blood *cough*, she threw it. The empty thing landing perfectly in the bin behind her as she walked into the hall. Taking her seat at the back of the room, she crossed her legs a hand rested on her chin as her shadowed glazed watching as more people entered the room.

If she was here might as well have some fun.

She vaguely listened to the instructions, taking the piece of paper a blushing figure gave her. She rolled her eyes looking at the paper, great robots. Fire and blood it is. Thank hades she brought extra carton of blood with her.

She stood outside on the area E. Hands on her hips as she eyed the people around her a smirk on her face, who should she play with first? "Go! Go! Go!" the loud hero yelled drawing Freya out of her thoughts. Those around her started running into the area determine to get more points than the other, she sighed at their antics before walking into the area herself.

It seems the games had begun.

The robot before her explosive in a brush of black- purplish flames, she dropped her raised hand before walking away. This was boring. Everyone was too busy running about like headless chickens for her to play with. She frowned as the ground beneath her feet began to rumble. "What the hell?" she muttered before screams erupted around her.

Looked up she spotted the biggest robot she'd never seen. People ran in the opposite direction on the robot while she walked toward it with an amused expression. This was more like it. If she couldn't play with the other contestants might as well make more of a challenge. A sly grin graced her beautiful features as her purple eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief. "What are you doing run!" someone grabbed her arm attempting to pull her away.

She turned facing the male, the sly smile still on her feature as the world around them wavered slightly, it glimmered the vision distorted for those to see. She grabbed the male's collar before smashing her lips against his, her eyes glowing a bright purple. The male didn't resist instead melted in her grip before his knees gave out from underneath him, as she drained him of energy.

She lay him down before turning toward the giant robot that was slowly walking towards her. The air around her returned to normal as the illusion vanished. For those watching all they would have seemed was the male faint as she caught him. Her smile widen as she feel the energy run wild within her, raising her hand. She moved her fingers in the shape of a gun, concentrating on the energy she focused it. Pointing towards the giant robot she muttered, "Hells inferno"

Black purple tinted flames rose from the ground around bot like a giant flaming tornado. The intense heat blasted air past her face, causing her hat to go flying off her head as dark locks wiped at her face smiling face. She dropped the hand to her side as the flames began to decrease. She steadied her breath as the bot melted, crumbling to the ground as the inferno died down.

"Wooah!"

"What was that?"

"Awesome!"

"Who did that?!"

Freya turned on her heels ignoring the comments from other participants, picking up her fallen hat while taking the carton out of her pocket. _Well that was fun when it lasted_ , she thought consuming the red liquid, _I wonder whether they will let me work on the floor tonight instead of behind the bar_?

to be continued...

hi all!

this is freya, an OC i made for BNHA love the show/book and really wanted to create something for it.

tell us what you think!

so far i havent come up with a pairing for her yet due to her quirk and all but after a few chapters for her meeting the contenders it might change!

happy reading XD

ultra plus!


	2. Chapter 2

Much to Freya's disappointment, she got accepted into U.A. she frowned looking at the uniform with distaste. "Why me? For infernos sake, why do I have to go to a damned high school… hells better…." she muttered under her breath as she made alterations to the uniforms. Sooner that she would have liked she stood in front of the mirror, leathery wings on show as was her tail sticking out of her uniform, "ah hell no" she muttered slipping on her cardigan covering the wings and hung loosely around her calves. While her tail wrapped itself around her waist like a belt.

Placing her wide brimmed hat on her head, she picked up her bag and left her apartment. Towards, ugh, high school.

Why did she do this to herself again?

Oh yeah she didn't have a choice in the matter… stupid government.

Walking slowly, without much care of actually arriving on time she climbed the steps soon found herself in front of 1A. Thought she couldn't pass, due to someone blocking her way. She smirked, looking at those in the doorway, there was a timid boy with green hair, a girl with brown bob and a taller male with glasses. None had noticed her presence yet. "Why aren't you a cutie~" she cooed in the green haired ear.

He jumped in shook like an electric current had ran though him. Before turning to her, pointing at himself like a statue. "Yes you~" she purred slowly leaning forward, as the boys cheeks start to turn red. She chuckled, glancing towards the other male. She eyed him, looking him up and down.

"That isn't standard uniform" glass-kun spoke, pointing to the additions as her uniform.

"Really?" she pouted, facing towards the glass-kun resting a delicate hand on his chest as she tinted her head, looking up at the taller male. "Are you going to punish me~" she purred drawing out punish as she did so.

Glass-kun when red, even the tits of his ears burning a bright brilliant red but before he could replay a voice spoke up behind them.

"If you're here to make friends then leave"

Freya turned about, her glaze trailing downwards toward the cocooned male. "Enjoying the view? ~" she purred.

The new male ignoring her comment he stood, unzipping his sleeping bag he had cocooned himself in "Welcome to UA hero course." The male looked like a living corpse, blood shot eyes watching everyone dully, "It took eight seconds for you all to shut up that's not good. Time it precious, rational students would understand that. Hello I'm Shoto Aizawa your teacher"

There was a collective gasp for the students not expecting the worn out man to be their teacher. Sluggishly, Aizawa sensei grabbed something out of the sleeping bag, "Right, let's get to it" he showed them the PE uniform, "put these on and head outside"

Freya glared blankly at the PE uniform her 'teacher' held up, another thing to alter. She took a set following the other girls into changing rooms, purple eyes looked over her fellow classmates. She smile, "hey, you with the hat?"

Humming she turned to the voice, "yeah?"

"Hi, I'm mina ashido! It's nice to meet you" the pinky stated a grin covering her pinkish features.

"Nice to meet you too, the names Freya belladonna hades" she hummed, taking in her shade of pink.

"Ooh interesting name! Where are you from?" pinky asked.

"Around~" she purred turning away slipping into one of the toilet cubicles. Leaving the confused pinkette behind. It wasn't like she could say hell now could she?

Freya was one of the last onto the field, she stood in the now altered PE uniform with her hat and cardigan.

"Ms. Hades how nice of you to finally join us" the teachers drawled she shrugged standing beside a red and white haired male, as he continued, "Though I don't remember adding the hat and cardigan to PE uniform list"

"And?" she questioned with a tilt of the head, a playful smirk playing at her lips.

"Take it off please"

"And if I don't? Are you going to forcefully strip me? ~" she cooed.

Aizawa glared at her, "at least take off the hat, so was can be continue"

"Sure~" she purred placing the large hat on the grown beside her.

She whistled as a spiky haired boy threw a ball with an explosion, her purple eyes narrowed at the male. Strong, he was strong. She licked her lips as he turned, red eyes locking onto her purple hues. He smirked before stepping out of the circled as people looked at his score.

"705 meters! That's awesome!"

Letting the class continued, without interruption her expression become bored as she listened they were doing a quirk apprehension test? Last place leaves? Sign her up. Freya smirked, obviously she had to be carefully she needed to look like she was trying hard but in fact she wouldn't be trying very hard and hopefully. Hopefully she could leave this school.

Trail 1. The 50-meter dash.

Freya didn't even glance toward her opponent on the race, opting to lightly jog towards the finished line. She could feel sensei glare on her back as she stretch popping her back with a satisfied smile.

While waiting around she learned the names of some of her fellow class mates not that she could be bother listing them.

Trail 2. The grip strength test.

She sighed gripping machine in her hand, strength was a weakness for her, even with demonic strength she wasn't as strong as she would like.

She smirked spotting a six armed male get the highest score out of the class. Six arms? Purple eyes sparkled with mischief, oh she wondered what he could do with six arms~ and could he multiple any body parts…

Trail 3. The standing long jump.

Ah, how Freya long to release her wings for this alas she couldn't. It would draw to much attention and she really didn't want people to know what her quirk was. It was safer for her this way.

Instead she just jumped, demon reflexes and hallow bones helping her with her score. She glanced towards the green haired boy… he seemed quirkless and as time when on the male got more and more agitated, she could smell it. He jumped…. But not very far.

She cocked her head like a curious cat, as he passed her. "Are you okay?" she questioned gaining the green haired attention.

"Y-yeah, I just don't want to leave this place."

She nodded "I see," she shrugged adding, "if you're last, swap with me. I don't mind leaving this place"

"What?" he looked at her wide eyed, "why would you give up you place like that."

"I didn't want to be here in the first place" she gave him a smile, the boy's checks going slightly red, instantly looking away before pausing at her words. Before he could question her stated further. She giggled at his action, _aw what an innocent cinnamon roll~_ "Freya belladonna hades, at your service. If you need anything sweetheart give me a shout~" she purred to the blushing male.

"Izuku Midoriya-a nice to m-meet you, hades-san" Midoriya stutter.

"Aww~ you're sooooo cute!" she gushed hugging the frozen male.

Trail 4. Sustained sideways jump.

She looked with a dull expression at the grape before her. A grape. The small grape boy bouncing between the two markers. "What in the name of hades…" she muttered sweet-dropping at the sight.

She had seen a lot in her life… that was something new.

Trail 5. The pitch.

She stood in the circle complementing on how she would go about it. It wasn't like she could get the best score, gravity girl always got that spot. Then explosive boy had gotten angry with the cinnamon roll after his throw. Yelled something about being quirkless?

But cinnamon roll had got a similar score to Mr. Explosive.

Things weren't adding up, she could sense it.

"Ms. Hades hurry up please" Awziana-sensei spoke drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Why sensei?~ are you going to tie me up too~" she purred to her teacher causing the stoic man to narrow his eyes at her smirking expression as she referred to the previous incident. He didn't like her and she knew it.

 _I wonder how long it takes for him to snap and kick me out ~_

 _Sooner the better._

"Just do it" he sighed.

Freya grinned, knowing she won their little conflict. She threw the ball up into the air, getting her hand into a gun little position. Time slowed as the ball dropped towards the ground, she closed one eye reading her aim and steading her breathing. "Boom" she whispered, breathing as a small shoot of hell fire hit the ball.

BOOM!

The small round ball went flying as the hell fire connected with it. The scorch object dropped a few 500metres away, she linked her hands behind her head eyes close a smile on her. It not like she could go full out, she did bye bye ball, it would be cremated.

"That was awesome!" gravity girl yelled coming up to her. Freya cracked a signal lid a small smile playing at her lips, "what was that?"

"Hell's fire" she spoke.

"Is that your quirk?! The black flames are soo pretty"

Freya shrugged not answering the girls question, an amused expression on her smile as the female before her rambled on. "Oh! I should probably introduce myself!" gravity girl interrupted her own ramble with a sheepish smile, "I'm Ochaco Uraraka! Nice to meet you"

"Freya belladonna hades, likewise"

Trail 6. Long distance run.

Honestly at this point Freya didn't even care anymore. She jogged along with the rest of the main pack of runners thinking of ways to 1) leave this place, 2) work and be off the grid so the government couldn't control her choices 3) do the above without becoming a villain.

She didn't want to become a villain, it was only because of her quirk that people believed she would. Nor did she want to become a hero, people were too stupid to realise that they weren't all good.

She would rather be labelled as a stripper than either of those two.

Trail 7. Sit ups.

These tests were becoming more and more boring as time dragged, finishing her sit ups she took out her carton of blood, sucking the liquid though the straw as she watched the other class members. She licked her lips, some of them are such a temptation, boys and girls included. She watched as a line of sweat dipped down the neck of a red head named Eijiro Kirishima - who noticing her stare just flashed her a grin as he pushed his body to the max. She smiled back, while internally scoffing.

The government where idiots, of course in was a wise idea to bring a demon succubus that feeds off others into a school full of hormonal kids…. Whose wise idea was that?

Trail 8. Toe touch.

She raised an eyebrow before stretching down, easily bending in half. Noticing the blushing stares of those around. "Like what you see~" she purred, turning towards the grape haired male.

He nodded blood dripping down from his nose, she crutched before the small male a sly smirk making its way onto her face. "So what's your name?" she asked the grape with a hum.

"Minoru Mineta"

"Mineta huh?" she leaned forward to whisper in his ear, hot breath brushed against the grape boys hear, "I can't wait to scream your name~"

Mineta froze, face becoming red as most blood dipped down. She wiped the blood away with a thumb before standing up, licking the red liquid off.

"What did you do?" asked a confused Kaminari, looking towards the frozen male in shock.

Freya shrugged, "just helping his perverted fantasies grow~ that's all on him I didn't do a thing~"

"You shouldn't help him become more of a pervert" Jiro sighed, using her ear-jacks to pod at the frozen male.

"I can't help it" Freya grinned, head titling slightly while her purple eyes gleamed, "it's in my nature~"

She walked away leaving the group behind, as mineta unfrozen turning to Kaminari and Sero. She could hear there shushed talk, "she's a goddess" the small boy exclaimed, "perfect bo..."

Freya smirked, as a cloud covered the sun, casting a dark shadow over her figures as her hues glowed, not a goddess more like a demon.

Freya frowned, an annoyed growl escaping her lips as Aizawa-sensei told them that the expulsion thing was a fucking lie. For hades sake it was a lie… now she was stuck in this hell hole. "It was a logical ruse to pull out your best performances"

"Best performances my arse" she muttered, eyes narrowing as she stomped to pick up her large hat. "Oh for the love of hell, there's dirt on my hat"

There was a collective gasp as the teacher continued to explain well giving them the instructor for the rest of the day. While everyone gather round the leader board with the results she walked away hat on her head as she headed towards the changing looking forward to leaving the school for the day.

 _Great she was stuck here…._

 _To be continued..._

Sooo i got an interesting message about this story... which i am confused by...

whats wrong with me introducing our main character, name and appearance? never have a problem doing it before but for some reason on this story its a no no...

Strange...

and a Succubus in general feeds off lust... Soo seduction is in her know its kinda their thing... (theirs a slight mutation in her quirk)

soooo, whats was wrong with the first chapter?

anyhow!

enjoy the second chapter! and tell us what you think!

ultra plus!


	3. Chapter 3

CHARACTER BIO

Name - Freya 'Belladonna' Hades

Hero name/Stage name - Belladonna

Age - 15

Height - 169cm

Family - Father, status unknown

Appearance - long black hair, purple eyes, pointed ears and shortish fangs. Leather clawed wings (often hidden by a black cardigan) and leather devil tail (Disguised as a belt). In full 'demon mode' eyes go red with black slit pupils, fangs and nails grow longer. (there is a tad more... but Dont wanna spoil it :P )

Quirk - Mutant type, Succubus.

Abilities - Aura detention able to detect aura in a short range- can be overwhelmed in crowds. Drain, body to body contact needed best done when kissing. drains the victim of energy and is able to use energy for herself. Seduction and persuasion, the manipulation of emotions - works best with lust. if target is strong willed or full of a strong emotion like anger it requires more energy to manipulate target. illusion, a form of glamour that drains her alot of energy to maintain over a long period of time. Finally hell fire, black tinted purple flames.

Likes - blood, blackness tops, the colours purple and black. (sex XD) Teasing her classmates, reptiles especially geckos and snakes would happily have them as a pet - remind her of home. Dancing and her job as a stripper. Norse mythology.

Dislikes - villains and heroes as well as there ideals, people who forces themselves and views onto others, the government, the pheromones her body naturally produced, crowds.

Fighting style - flirtatious and dancey.

Inspiration - Her fighting styles was inspired by the dark Valkyrie character in kritika white knights, A game I play and it kinda just fell into place...

 _Hope it explains a few things more! if not let us know!_

 _so onto the chapter!_

Chapter 3

Freya dragged herself out of bed, still tried from the few hours of sleep she manged to scrap after work. She was not looking forward to the hell known as high school – honesty why did she put up with this torture again?

She made a small breakfast of toast, while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Her tail moving about making herself a drink as she so. Yes - she could eat normal human food, it just didn't taste right and made her want to be sick at times. A bland taste in her mouth and it didn't sustain her like blood did. But if you lived in the human world, you needed to act like a human. Or people started to ask questions she didn't want to answer.

Slowly but surely she made her way to school after a nice wake up shower.

She walked into 1-A a few seconds before the bell rang. _Yeah… Day two of hell…_ she thought sourly. As lessons began.

"It's me!" a voice yelled, Freya raised an eyebrow as all might busted though the doorway, "through the door, like a normal person"

"No normal person in hell does that" she sniggered, raising her hands on her chin. Hat resting on the back of her chair, after a witty argument with Aizawa-sensei early that morning.

She glanced out the window, tuning out the excited exclaims of her fellow classmates.

"The trail of battle!"

What? She turned back, dragging her attention to the hero as all might explained today's lesson. She smirked, this will be more interesting than she thought…

-Time skip-

She walked out of the changing rooms, being one of the last into the makeshift city classroom. Everyone turned towards her as her heels clicked on the floor. "Oh my god your pretty hades-san!" Ashio yelled coming up to her.

"You're not too bad yourself Ashio-san" she purred back giving the Pinkette a sly smile.

"What diet do you use?" uraraka asked, "Your so skinny"

"I don't diet, and aren't you a cutie~" Freya purred, while motioning with her finger for the girl to grinned while turning on her skin tight space like suit, no longer feeling as self-conscious.

"You look like you stepped out of a fashion magazine," Yaoyorzu stated, "how are you not conscious about it being too revealing?"

She shrugged, "if you got it, you flaunt it. Trust me it can help at times"

Her hero outfit was much like the outfit she wore on the exam, skinny black leather trousers that were flexible, her tail wrapped around her waist like a belt. Her top… Well was more like the lingerie that you found in strip clubs, was a black with a slight dark purple tint to it and low cut showing off her chest. It stopped right under her boobs turning into belt like straps ending at her bottom ribs revealing her toned stomach. Over that was her ever present black cardigan made of a silky hide-like material that hid her wings and finally, a wide brim black hat. The outfit was completely fire proof and very warm, not that she was effect by the temperature much.

Perks of being a demon and all that.

Her raven hair cascaded down her shoulders, making it almost impossible to notice the bumps along her back – just how she liked she stood with the girls waiting for the class to begin her eyes drifted towards the boys couldn't help but let her eyes hungry look over the male counterparts. She licked her lips, purple hues glowing slightly.

Who could say no to a man in hero uniform?

"For infernos sake..." she muttered biting the inside of her lips as the class began trying to calm the raging storm within her.

High school was going to be the death of her. So much temptation.

"This will be an indoor battle trail" All Might began exclaiming the idea and the reason behind training. She vaguely listened, ears only perking up when the hyper active teacher starting drawing lots.

She scowled, residing that she was the only one without a partner. "Fear not, Ms Hades! I have something different planned for you"

Freya shrugged, leaning back against the wall as the first group when up, glass-kun and Mr. Explosive vs gravity girl and cinnamon roll. She watched the TV screens with amusement as the drama played out. She giggled as glass-kun started to 'act' like a villain. God! It was laughable. Her giggled got the attention of those around her, their cheeks tinted red as they quickly looked away.

Freya watched as Bakugo and Midoriya battle it out while yelling at each other, what was this a domestic? She internally scoffed, though watching as Bakugo angry stalked round the building was turning her on… Damn her quirk.

She raised an eyebrow as Bakugo start to speak, "my explosion are sparked by the sweat on my palms. Which is like secreting Nitroglycerin that then detonates"

"I wonder how he sweat will taste?" she muttered under her breath.

All in all the hero team won, as well as destroying the building they were in and cinnamon roll being sent to the infirmity to breaking his arm.

Freya watched the other matches with mild amusement, learning their quirks from what she could see. It was a strong class that much she knew, some stronger that others she thought glancing down towards the grape. Who was openly ogling her….

She rolled her eyes as she turned away, all might called her to the font. Finally her turn.

"Right Ms Hades. I want you to pick out three names, two against you and one with you" he told her holding up a box.

"Sure~" she smiled sweetly, putting her hand into the box.

One in her right hand, two in her left hand. "Sensei~" she cooed, "Can I choose whether I am a villain or not?"

"Go ahead" all might grinned.

"Hmm~" she hummed in thought, "I am will be a villain with Toru Hagakure" she smiled towards the invisible girl. Before the air around them shimmered, not that anyone noticed the illusion before them. "And on the hero team is~ Mineta and Sato~"

"Alright you heard it! Villains off you go and get ready!" Yelled all might, as she put the names back inside of the box, so no one would notice her trickery.

"Oh, so how are we going to do this?!" Hagakure asked, as the paired walked into the building.

Freya stopped before the fake bomb, "I was hoping you could guard this while I deal with it~" she gestured for the invisible girl to come closer while she explained her plan.

She nodded giving Freya the thumbs up while all might informed them that the heroes have entered the building.

Mineta unsurely walked into the building with Sato following close behind, "We need to be careful about Hagakure she could jump us whenever with her quirk" Sato stated walking a lot while keeping his ear sharp.

"We should get Hades" Mineta grinned creepily, "I can't wait to tied her up with the hero tape"

Sato sweet dropped as the male's statement, before the pair hit a junction. Right or left. Mineta turned left, looking intently down the dark corridor, he could fell something pulled on him. He looked up towards Sato who was looking right, "you go right and I will go left" Mineta suggested turning leftward again.

Sato wanted the pair to stay together as it was the best course of action…. But Mineta had already disappeared from sight. Sighed the sugar hero turned right heading out on his own. Mineta was cautious of Hagakura walking forward further down the corridor, pausing as he heard some sniffles. Walking towards the sound he froze, before him sat Freya. The sniffles were coming from her shaking form as she clutched her ankle. She looked up, watery eyes locking on to his small from. "Mineta-kun?" she questioned while swiping away a tear.

He took a few steps forward but still keeping out of arms reach just in case it was a trap. "Hades-san what happened?"

"I tripped," she cried softly, "sprained my ankle on these heels, it really hurts" her voice turned into a whisper as she pointed towards her ankle. "Can you help me wrap it up? Like with that tape all might gave you?" she whimpered, tears glittering her purple eyes, "I don't think I will be able to continue."

Mineta stared at her in shock, though his eyes did trail downwards her very exposed chest. He took a deep breath, "if I help can I get a favour?" he asked avoided eye contact his cheeks bright red.

"Sure" she nodded, gripping her hat. Pulling the brim over her eyes as Mineta pulled out the tape, he moved forward thoughts clouded with all the thing her could ask her to do for him. He was so distracted, that he didn't noticed the sly smile crawling on the ravenette face as her eyes glowed slightly in the dark tunnel.

Freya waited till he reached for her 'injured' ankle before putting her plan into action. Swiftly she moved, snatching the hero tape from his hand before straddling the shocked male. "Thanks you Mineta~" she purred, her voice dipped in honey as purple hues glowing even brighter in the dark as she taped up the hero.

Everyone in the surveillance room just sweat-dropped at the sight, "she didn't use her quirk" someone muttered.

"Well its Mineta, he a pervert"

"And like what Hades-san said before, if you got it and can flaunt it. That probably what she means"

They watched at the girl felt the taped up hero, steadily making her way towards the next victim. One down, one to go. She threw the tape up catching it as it came down, "Hey Hagakure?"

"Hearing you loud and clear"

"Mineta down, just Sato"

"Okaey dokey! Can't believe Mineta fell for it!" the girl exclaimed, "If he turns up here I will let you know!"

Freya nodded, now for the harder bit. She turned her head, trying to figure out where the sugar loving wannabe hero was. She sniffed, following the sweet scent she started to stalk down the stone corridors.

She stopped, spotting the male heading towards her. She watched him from under the brim of her hat as he stopped warily before her, she smirked as he tensed thinking that Hagakure was going to jump him any moment. She cocked her head, "come on sugar boy~" she cooed, "dance with me"

The male in the yellow suited male waited a moment, as if confining that Hagakure was indeed nowhere in the corridor before charging. Swinging a fist towards her face. She kept one hand behind her back holding the tap, waiting for the right moment as she dodged. Another fist came her way, which she sidestepped, before grabbing his biceps and squashing slightly, "sweet~" she whispered a smirk growly, "these are big~"

She jumped over a kick before taking a step back completely light on her feet at the heels clicked on the floor, "cat got your tongue~" she teased, while the male blushed slightly.

"Can you take this seriously?" he asked, steadying his fighting stance.

"I am" she smiled, the tape still hidden behind her back. He charged again but this time, she moved springing forward. Tape out as she dropped sliding between his open legs, wrapping the tape round his back one – the one which held most of his weight. She tugged tripping him while moving round reaching and tying the tape around a flailing arms as he fell forward locking them behind his back. She sat on him trapping him in place twilling the tape around a slender finger a smirk playing at her features. "Now sugar be a good boy for mama or else mama will make it tighter~" she purred as all might yelled. "Villains won!"

She grinned, breaking away the tap and pulling the pouting male to his feet. "Damn it, need more sugar" he mumbled.

"Sugar?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow as the pair walked towards the exit.

"Sugar rush is my quirk" the male grinned cheekily, scratching his cheek. "I gain strength when I consume sugar, by the way where did you get the tape from?"

"I see," she mutter quietly before giving the male a small smile under the brim of her hat, "Mineta~"

She walked ahead leaving the blushing male behind.

"Young hades! A wonderful performance!" All might yelled as there group walking into the main building with the rest of the class, "fabulous teamwork between young Hades and young Hagakure! You will make great heroes in the future"

The former scoffed internally at the statement.

The large blonde grinned before turning to the hero team, Sato looked upset at losing but at the same time happy for the learning experienced. Mintea on the other hands….Freya glanced towards the blushing male, it seems a permanent blush dusted his features as he openly stared at the ravenette. "Young Mineta!" all might coughed snapping the young male out of his thoughts

"h-hai!" the male stuttered as those around him sniggered. All might sweat-dropped at the smirking expression that was plastered over Freya face. He would have to be careful around her, especially her quirk. Yes he knew about it, as did most of the faculty for that matter. They knew about the quirk she possessed and the dark shadows that came with it.

Or they thought they did.

Freya sighed, stretching out her spine as the school day came to a close. Finally she had learnt all of the names of her fellow classmates and had a general idea of their quirks and how they work. She sung her bag over her shoulder before placing that hat on her head, as she headed towards the open doorway, still left open from a rushing Midoriya.

Stepping out she came across an interesting scene, she listened carefully taking in the information the boys before her were discussing. Midoriya and Bakugo, stood facing each other off. As usual Bakugo what yelling but she could feel the sadness and frustration lining his words. She moved away as an all might appeared trying to console his students, she walked out of the school a skip in her step as she realised she would be working on the floor tonight.

She paused mid-step, purple hue staring at the silhouette of the school from under the brim of her hat, "got the quirk from someone else, eh?"

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

Music blasted her ears as she danced, the beat drumming into her skull at she gripped bars. She whipped her blue hair back as she dropped to the bottom of her cage knees apart as the female continued to dance seductively, the wings on her back and swishing tail adding to the demonic charm as where the small horns on her head, poking out of the short bob of blue hair.

There wasn't only her cage, other cages littered the room half naked people, male and female alike danced all wearing stripy white and black clothes of different fashions. On the floor below, other individuals walked about, severing drinks or dancing on poles in sexy police outfits.

It was cops and robbers night in the strip club.

She kept dancing as her cage dropped down, lowering to the dance floor as blood / water by grandson started playing, her song for tonight. She moved seductively around the pole, using Smokey purple eyes to draw in a crowd. She smirked twisting around the mental role while her tail helped her balanced while she did the impossible.

She stepped off the stage as her song ended, her heels tapping silently compared to the music around them, her stripy bra full of tips she had gathered so far tonight, thanks to her charms it was always a lot.

"Belladonna" a female voice called over the blasting music.

The blue haired paused her walked turning towards the caller, the boss. The boss was a 50 year old women who looked like she was in her twenties with green eyes and short red hair, called Lexi. The woman in question sat by the bar, waving her over. Sitting on the tool next to the women, the stripper wrapped her legs around red haired women claiming her as hers as she leaned in close.

Lexi, placed a finger on the girls chin lifting it up. The women smiled while moving closer, "how's school Freya~" she breathed into the girls ear.

Freya pouted, moving closer towards her boss her arms crossed. "Don't call me that here"

The women leaded back a smile gracing her features as Freya played with a strand of blue hair coming from the wig. Lexi, her boss knew just about everything about her. Knew her quirk, her powers and her shadowed past, more importantly the women was her neighbour and was the only responsible - decent adult she grew up with and that was saying something reconsidering the sly women ran a night club and was questioned to be part of the mafia.

"Sorry, belladonna~" Lexi teased, stoking one of her legs.

Belladonna was her stage name, the name she used while working as well as the disguise to keep others in the dark about her actual appearance and age – something her boss had first help set up when she joined. "It's a worse than hell" she scowled, letting her eyes scan over the crowds, it was a weekday but the club was still full and the Succubus wondered if there was anyone fun to toy with. "It's not fair the stupid government making me go"

"It can't be helped love" Lexi sighed taking a sip from her cocktail, "I will be reducing your shifts during exam periods by the way"

Freya head snapped towards the red head, purple hues narrowing, "you're kidding me right?" she whined unwrapping her legs from the women's waist.

"I'm not sweetie"

Freya pouted, before standing up in her dangerously heels. She was starting to get nibblish. Hips swaying and tail swinging behind her, the winged women scanned the crowds looking for someone to snack on.

Purple eyes glowed spotting a particular cute guy, she made her way over a seductive smile on her lips. "Why hello handsome~" she purred resting a hand on his shoulder.

It didn't take much persuasion to convince to the cute guy to join her in the back room. It was no challenge at all, as soon as the male turned around his lust had spiked dramatically. She sighed making her way back onto the dance floor, the male past out in one of the backrooms, pass out from a kiss…. That was the problem when there were easily swayed. Easier they were draw in the weaker they tend to be. The harder the challenger the more delicious the end result. There was only who person she could not attract no matter how hard she tried.

If someone was truly in love – true love – then her seductions never work. But it her time of working in a club, 'true love' never appeared.

She stretch her back like a cat, tail and wings moving accordingly as her back gave a satisficing pop. A hand tapped her shoulder, she turned purple hues locking onto the male behind her. She raised an eyebrow, at the sight. Tall, dark messy bed hair with crystal blue eyes. It wasn't just the crystal blue eyes that caught the Succubus attention it was also the patchwork of purple wrinkled skin that donned half of the males face and body. She smirked looking over the male, "you didn't come here for fun did you~" she purred leaning forward towards the blue eyed male.

He narrowed his eyes, "I didn't" he stated simply.

She traced a finger along his shoulder, "let me guess~" she walked around the tense male, "you're here for information"

The reason why it was often questioned that this particular club was part of the mafia – was that people either came here for the girls or information. And for some reason Lexi always sent people in her direction. Maybe it was because people had some loose tongues around her. While her own was sliver, and deceitful.

She didn't mind though – extra money for herself.

He glared at the female, before giving her a kurt nod. She smirked, before wrapping a hand around the male's wrist. "This way sweetheart, why don't you step into my office~" she cooed stepping into an empty cage.

The male didn't hesitated as he stepped inside leaning his back against the bar with his arms cross. Crystal blue eyes giving her a cold stare as the door shut and the cage began to raise. She stepped forward, gripping the bars on either side of the male's heads. "Relax~" she purred, before pressing her body against his as she whispered in his ear, "What do you want to know?"

"Heard anything about the league of villains?"

She leant back, curling her spine as she thought. One slender hand let go out the bars holding out a hand to him. The male sighed before placing the money into her hand. Tucking it in her already full bra she started to dance. Making sure to keep her purple hues locked onto his blue ones. "You're in luck, we had a guy brag about it the other day"

He raised an eyebrow, as she move closer, hands trailing up his sides. "He was saying how he when to… I think it was an underground bar? Were he meant this 'shadowy' dude" she cupped his check, moving onto her toes making herself level as she moved closer to his lips.

The man moved gripping her wrist tightly as the temperature under his skin increase. Purple hues glanced towards his hand before a smile made its way onto her lips. She liked him. "You're lucky I'm thick skinned~" she muttered, letting her tail caress his checks. His gripped tighten as his glare harden, "if you're thinking of joining, I advise against it~ that man was a joke. A petty criminal who probably steals handbags for a living"

"Oh, and you're an expert on whose strong and whose not?" He stated amusement lining his voice, though his face stayed the same.

"Why of course sweetheart~" she purred making eye contact her purple hues glowing yet still the male before her wasn't breaking she inwardly grinned at the challenge, "I know you're strong."

"And are you strong?" he asked, hand his free hand on her hip. She held in a shiver as he started to draw circles on her bare skin. She gave the man a sly grin. He was playing with her! He must have some strong will to not be pulled by her flow, and to even fight against it.

"That's for you to fine out~" she whisper her lips ghosting over his own. Before she slipped out of his gasp, before taking a few steps away her hands behind her back. "Ask for belladonna if you want something more than information next time, you never know I may even let you play me for a while~"

He took a step towards her as she took a step back, spreading her wings as she dropped out of the cage. She gave the male a flirtatious wink at seeing his own smirk of amusement. She was the drug that people was addicted to….. Not the other way round. Now their game of chase began, she wondered what cards he would deal. Who would break first?

 _To be continued..._

hi all!

sorry for the delay... i have been super tired due to my adventuring! finally got time to update.

been up cliffs and down caves... i am starting to question my saintly XD

anyhow, here the update.. gonna try and update lots today!

let us know what ya think!

PLUS ULTRA! xx


	5. Chapter 5

_He took a step towards her as she took a step back, spreading her wings as she dropped out of the cage. She gave the male a flirtatious wink at seeing his own smirk of amusement. She was the drug that people was addicted to….. Not the other way round. Now their game of chase began, she wondered what cards he would deal. Who would break first?_

Chapter 5

Freya yawned as she walked into the high school that made hell look like a field full of daisies.

It had been long night working and teasing a certain blue eyed male who decide to stay and enjoy the entertainment, despite his eyes never leaving her form and then giving him the slip while leaving, to the point where she had got in and left within the hour for school (the only reason she left was because Lexi had ordered her to – she was having too much fun teasing the male whose name she didn't even know!). She didn't want the government knocking on her door asking why she wasn't in school if she slept in, too much hassle.

She covered her mouth as another yawn attack her as she entered the classroom. It was empty seeing how she had come a lot earlier had normal, thankfully she had beaten the reporters that were now crowding the entrance. She would HATE to be in that crush.

She hated crowds with a passion, her cover would get blow in an instant and just think her being crushed against other sweaty bodies… temptation much?

She leaned back on her chair, legs on the table while using her hat to cover her face. She was taking a quick nap, she wanted to lean her head against the table but in doing so would show off the bumps from her wings.

It a matter of seconds, she was fast asleep.

While Freya was asleep a group of her fellow students make their way into the classroom. Conversation died as they spotted the sleeping female. "Well that's a surprised," Tsuyu Asui stated moving closer to the sleeping female, "She's normally late"

"Late night maybe?" Jiro questioned also examining the female sleeping position while behind her Koji Koda nodded in agreement.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that she never wants to be here?" asks Tokoyami his crow like head tilted towards the female slightly.

"Yeah, I have noticed that she doesn't interact much. Like she does when it suits her but at the same time there's a wall in-between us" Ashido pointed out.

A few more students entered the rooms, having escaped the crush of reporters "what are we talking about?" Lida asked the group, Uraraka and Midoriya beside him.

"About Freya," Asui explained giving them a quick rundown.

"Well," Midoriya started timidly, "she did say during the quick apprehension tests that she would happily take the place to go home"

"Eh?! Why?" a few members exclaimed in shock.

"She's got a really cool quirk!" Uraraka pointed out.

"Maybe she was force to come?" Todoroki suggested, speaking up for the first time – everyone turned towards him in thought.

"Force?" Jiro questioned.

"Well, parents may have pressured her into being the best and made her come here or something..." he spoke before turning to his book.

"Well whatever the case I can't help but be draw to her" Ashido grinned, while those around her nodded in agreement.

"There's one thing I can't put my finger on," Uraraka started, putting a finger on her chin.

"What's that?" Kaminari asked.

"What's with the super long cardigan?"

Everyone in the room turned towards the female in silence, each coming up with their own theory as to why she wore the long black cardigan.

"Well one way to find out~" Mineta grinned, creeping forward towards the sleeping female, despite the protest around him. He reach out to pull the black material but a slender hand gripped his wrist before he got the chance. Looking up his eyes locked onto the glowing purple hues from the brim of her hat that had moved slightly without anyone noticed.

He gulped.

"Now, now~ Mineta~" she purred but there was a dark edge to her seduction tone, "you should NEVER undress a sleeping girl"

He nodded as she let him go, "Now, why are all you lot surrounding my desk? Please, of hades sake tell me I wasn't snoring?" she gave the student a breath-taking smile, while swinging her legs off the table knew full well that she hadn't snored, as soon as Asui, the cute little foggy started talking about her- she snapped awake.

She yawned while removing her hat waiting for someone to answer her question. "We were wondering if you had a late night" Jiro stated lightly.

She paused thinking over her answer, should she answer correctly or not? It's not like they actually cared, that was the succubus pheromones drawing them in. she leant against the desk, "I worked late~ finished" she glanced towards the clock, "over an hour ago roughly"

"Eh? That late or early?" Uraraka questioned while, Ashido responded, "where do you work as?!"

"Oh just as a stripper" she responded smoothly, "anymore questions?" she continued with a raised eyebrow. While everyone exchanged looks unable to tell if she was telling the true or not with blushing faces.

"Well, we were wondering if you could tell us something about you like your quirk or something" Asui started cautiously.

"Hmm~ something about myself? Might as well play 20 questions at this rate" she mutter, she couldn't say no…"Well, to me every individuals sweat taste different"

"We taste different?" Ashido questioned while Freya nodded, an idea popping into her head. Maybe this way she could gain some energy to survive this hellhole.

Mineta was the closest, she moved quickly crouching next to him. A finger on his chin of his frozen figure while she licked his check. The boys grapey taste invading her senses. "Grapes"

"Oh try me!" Ashido exclaimed her hand in the air. Freya gracefully moved towards the hyper girl licking her check. "Very acidic~" she purred.

"That be my quirk! Try Hagakura! And Tsu!"

Freya turned quickly licking Asui, "Froggy" no doubt from her quirk also. She turned towards Hagakura who was continuing to move about. "Hagakura dear~ I need you to keep still or I will have to trap you~" the invisible female paused for a moment registering her comment – plenty of time for the demon to lick her check.

"Hmm, like fluffy pastry"

Purple eyes landed on the duo haired boy, a grin crawling onto her face. The male jumped slightly as she placed her hand on Todoroki shoulders, leaning to the white haired side she licked his face. An ice chilly favour hit her taste buds, freezing her to the core. "Chilly~ like ice-cream" she moved to the red side, licked his face while his body tensed up underneath her hands – stopping just before his scar. "Relax~" she purred in his ear as the hot sensation racing thought her body, "spicy~"

Todoroki blushed a brilliant red as she moved onto licking the other students.

Koda – he had an earthy animalistic taste

Sato – sugar pure sugar

Tokoyami – if shadows had a taste, a dark hot chocolate with a bitter edge to it

Jiro – she had a mixture of a metallic taste and oranges

Lida – the linger aftertaste of engine oil

Uraraka – strawberries

Kaminari - as she licked the blonde an electric shock coursed thought her body

Midoriya after licking this particular person she had to pause, it tasted very similar… his words from the other night echoed aroundher head, 'borrowed quirk from someone else' her eyes widened in realisation…. Midoriya when frigid his face completely red in embarrassment, "What? Did I taste bad?!" he asked.

Her surprised expression slid into a sly smile, "Not at all Cinnamon roll~" she cooed, "it's just you taste similar to someone else we know" he gulped, but was unable to say anything as the door opened revealing an annoyed looking blonde, besides him a grinning Kirishima and Sero.

A sly smile make its way onto her face as the thought of teasing Mr. Explosive. She walked behind the chatting boys, while those behind her tried to voice their protests. Sero was the first to notice her presence, but she gave him a signal to be quiet.

He smirked as he saw her stepping up behind Bakugo. In a flash she gripped his shoulders and brought her face next to face, tongue out giving the boy a long lick, from his chin to his hairline.

An explosive taste in her taste buds, a tangy taste which she would put at a guess to being the Nitroglycerin. "What the hell!" the male exploded, his face red as he swiped at her.

She grinned, side stepping the raging male before licking his friends, Sero had a particular taste that she couldn't quite name while Kirishima, had a masculine taste to his rocky quirk...

She spun out of the way from the raging male, moving to sit on a random desk her legs cross and a bemused look at her face. " _Calm down_ ~" she spoke softly, her voice layered with something other as her eyes glowed slightly, the male relaxed slightly, still raging but less slightly to try and kill her.

"What the hell was that for you Fire bitch?!" he growled.

"Well, they wanted to know something about me. So I said about how everyone taste different to me~" she stated like it was the most simplest thing in the world, "Don't worry your explosive head off. You all taste divine~" her purred.

"Get off the desk, Ms Hades" Aizawa sensei voice cut though her teasing.

Rolling her eyes at the dead looking teacher, she hopped off the desk taking her seat at the back. Letting class begin, with Aizawa going over yesterday's battle trail. Placing a hand on her check she stared out the window with boredom.

And here starts another day of hell.

She was brought out of her daydream, by her classmates deafening screams.

"I wanna do it"

"Ooh ooh! I wanna be class president! Pick me!"

"My manifesto as president: all girls' skirts must 30 cms off thigh!"

"Oh you mean that position that exists for me!"

"That's like a leader position! I'll do it! Me! Me!"

"Let me do it!"

Freya put at a wild guess that they were picking someone for class present or something like that, she let out a quiet chuckle, guessing who said what in the rush, before a voice broke though the shouting, "Be quiet" Lida's voice rung out, before he rambled on about something Freya didn't actually care about.

Soon she found herself at the voting stage…

Honesty she didn't care for this, and she had stated that she wanted nothing to do with this. Sighing she put in a random vote, her hues glancing towards the glasses wearing teen. Might as well.

In the end Midoriya got president and Yaoyorozu got vice-president, the person she voted for sunk into depression. Lida muttering, "Only one vote? I see how it is…" he perked up slightly turning towards the class, "I thank whoever voted for me, it means so much"

Freya, shrugged not that anyone noticed that movement as the class continued onto lunch.

Ah lunch, one thing she hated. A bunch of people crowded into one room eating human food. Soo far she had managed to avoid the lunch rush, avoided having people see her 'eat' human food. Today however… she wasn't soo lucky.

Uraraka, stopping her before the Succubus could escape to the roof, "Hade-san! Come sit with us!"

"I can't sorry, I gotta go do something" she lied lamely.

Uraraka pouted, before gripping her arm. "Nope, you said that every time I have asked! You're coming with me this time"

"For the love of hades" she muttered, leaving the bubbly girl to pull her thought the corridor.

To say she was annoyed was an understated, being dragged into the lunch room crush, force to get food she didn't like nor wanted to eat then having to sit down in a room pull of hormonal teenagers…

Could it get any worse?

She vaguely listening to the conversion Uraraka was having with Lida and Midoriya. Completely uninterested in the food before her, which she was playing with. Moving it around her plate in an attempt to look like she was eating the bland thing.

"I did nothing more than follow my own judgment on the matter..." Lida spoke, Freya leaned back into the uncomfortable chair pitching for the first time into the conversation.

"And that's why I voted for you Lida~" a smirk playing on her lips as she took out her carton of blood.

Stabbing it with a straw, she let the fact sink in, "you did!?"

"You're the one who voted for me?" she nodded, her fangs poking her bottom lip as she drank the blood.

"Once again I thank you!"

"You're so proper Lida! And Freya! Are you sure you're from around here!?"

"If you're asking whether I'm completely" _human_ , she thought internally, "Japanese then you're wrong I'm not"

"That explains soo much!"

"It does?"

"Yup," Midoraya nodded in agreement as the gravity defining her turned towards their engine legged male.

"Yeah you're always going on about honour and stuff! I might be wrong but are you from an upper-crust family?!" Uraraka asked, drawing the conversation away from the succubus and back to Lida. The chat about Lida family was cut short as a siren screamed thought out the giant school.

"Security level 3 has been breached. Students please promptly evacuate"

Students all around them jumped, as if a switch had flicked putting them into panic mode. Freya would have stayed seated, being one of the last to leave if it wasn't for Uraraka dragging her into the crush.

This.

Was.

Not.

Her.

Day.

As soon as the group entered the crush, she got separated. Bodies rammed up against her crushing her body from all sides in the process. She hissed in pain when someone pushed roughly against her poor cramped wings. Her senses were going into overdrive, smells, auras mixing into one, calling at her to eat, to take her pick on the students around her. Instinct or urges she didn't know..

She felt a hand brush against her thigh while another against her arm. The temptation and hunger growing in the pitch of her stomach use could feel her eyes starting to glow, as someone rubbed up against her back she as finally had enough. That was the last straw. She needed to get out now! No way was she breaking yet. She pushed and shoved through the crowd making a beeline for the wall, hoping beyond hope that on one would notice the wings on her back.

The reason why glamour was impractical, yes you couldn't see them, but there were still there, you could still feel them. And wouldn't you question it more if you felt something but couldn't see it.

She felt a rough hand grabbing her wrist, before her back and wings slammed into wall. She let out a shuttered breath before her purple hues locked onto red ones – belonging to no other than the Bakugo. Who glared down at her, hands placed on the wall, stationed at either side of her head, keeping her in place and those around away.

"Thanks," she muttered calming her ragged breathing, "I really hate crowds"

The spiky blonde haired male frowned, "how did you do it?"

She raised a confused eyebrow, "do what?"

He leaded forwards, closing the space in-between them, "calm me down, it felt weird..."

Oh, Freya was silence for a moment, he was talking about when she used her persuasion to stop him from blowing her up.

"I didn't do anything, I just said calm down" she countered, arms crossing over her chest.

Bakugo studied her a moment and Freya was unsure whether the blonde had believed her lie or what seemed like an eternity, the boys frown turned into a smirk. "You know, I never did repay you for that lick this morning" something in his tone caused a shiver of pleasure to run up her spine.

"Is that so~" she purred, not moving from her position. "What do you have in mind?"

The male moved closer, placing a leg in-between hers. Completely trapping her in place as parted his lips to speak.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN! Its Okays!" lida voice cut though the chatter. Causing her attention to snap towards him, giggling at the sight on the glasses wearing male, he looked like the exit man sign, which he was currently stood on. She could feel the annoyance roll off bakugo as her attention was taken else were. She internally smirked at this, but at the same time dishearten – this wasn't like the clients at the club, people she could tease and use to her wimps because they paid her to, they paid to enter, they paid to be seduced.

She wasn't even trying to use her pheromones to draw him to her – yet the little bit she naturally produce did it for her… she reminded herself that he didn't like her... None of her classmates did. It was all fake. Fake due to the natural pheromones her body produce to attract those around her to feed off.

You may even hate her, yet as soon as those pheromones hit your system, you wouldn't hate her anymore even going as far of doing anything she ask.

Purple hues returned to the blondes face, a smirk on her features. Completely unaware of the blonde catching sight of her internal debate on her usual masked featured. "Maybe another time~" she purred as the students slowly manoeuvred themselves out of the crush.

The smirk slowly sipping off her face as purple hues locked onto the sight of a ruined entrance.

She was a demon, a demon that feed of others. That caused those around to have fake feelings towards her. She would always be alone in this world. This realm of personal hell.

And she was fine with it.

Fine with being alone.

 _to be continued..._

hey guys hope you like it,

was gonna update my other stories, but im dead. seems like i caught something or im just super run down...

gonna take a nap

lov ya all


	6. Chapter 6

_The smirk slowly sipping off her face as purple hues locked onto the sight of a ruined entrance._

 _She was a demon, a demon that feed of others. That caused those around to have fake feelings towards her. She would always be alone in this world. This realm of personal hell._

 _And she was fine with it._

 _Fine with being alone._

It was Friday, a week had passed with Freya being in this hellhole know as school. She sat purple hues looking out the window – hoping that the day would be over quickly so she could get to work faster and enjoys her pleasures without feeling remotely guilty over the weekend.

Throughout the week she had only managed to dodge eating in the hormonal crush once… every other time she had been dragged by Urakaka or someone else from the class into the hellhole made to eat 'human' food without being sick.

What Freya didn't know was that a few of her regular draggers have started to notice the lack of eating….

So here she was dying of boredom waiting from hades to bring her home and away from this hell. Quite literally.

Or at least them doing something to stop for from dying of boredom

"Ms Hades are you listening?" Aizawa- sensei voice crashed through her daydream.

"No" she stated simply, purple hues locking onto her teachers signing form.

"As I was saying, be the hero everyone needs," Freya scoffed at the notion, "it's the trail of rescues"

Be the hero everyone needs... Isn't that what some of the villains think? People are labelled as 'villains' just because how they do things are different to what classes as the 'norm'? She didn't want to become a hero, she didn't want to have that sort of power – to have that hold over someone as you're viewed as 'good'. Human were silly labelling good and bad. Turn the world upside down, change the perspective of those around you – good becomes bad and bad becomes good. What's the point of labelling something that doesn't even exist if you could change it at a flick of a switch?

With a frown on her face, Freya walked with the rest of the class to the bus in their hero costumes. She could feel the eyes of Mineta on her walking forms, but she ignored it, the comment from earlier bringing up old unpleasant memories, stupid heroes.

"This is going to be so fun! Isn't it Freya?" Uraraka asked.

The girl was persistent, the Succubus would give her credit. Trying, always trying to get Freya involved in the class… though it was annoying. She couldn't help but feel a little bit hopefully that it wasn't just her quirk forcing the girl to like her.

"I'm soo excited…" she stated blandly, stepping onto the bus choosing the empty seat at the back by the window. She shifted in the seat, trying to find the best position that wouldn't crush her wings. The Succubus gave up with a sigh as the seat beside her was taken up by Todoroki, he gave her a quick glance before switching back to the front. She stared at the scenery that rolled by vaguely listening to the class speak her eyes closing as she let her ears do the work.

"Your quirk reminds me of all might's" Tsuyu commented. Freya lips dripped as she felt Midoriya nervousness spike dramatically.

It was very similar - in style and aura… And he stated that his quirk was burrowed…. What if Midoriya quirk was the same as all might? It would explain a lot…

She cracked a lid as someone mentioned her name, "if we're talking the double whammy of flashy and strong, you can't not mention Todoroki, Bakugou and Hades!"

Her lips pulled upwards into a smirk as she leaden forward, gaining a glance from the half and half male besides her.

"Bakugou's always fuming so he won't be very popular"

"You bitch" Bakugou exploded standing up in anger at the comment, "I'll be popular too!"

Freya smirked, also standing up, leaning forward across the males seat in front of her, "I think your proving they point love~" her purred.

Denki chuckled at well before he started to tease Mr Explosive. She felt eyes on her, turning her head slightly she noticed Todoroki staring at her, his brows furrowed as he stare at her back.

Panic flooded her system as she realised he could most likely see the grooms from her wings in the black fabric. She sat down quickly crushing her covered wings in the process, as she locked her purple hues onto the mismatch one of Todoroki. "My my~" she purred trying to cover up her panic state, "I advise taking a picture it will last longer sweetheart"

He blinked turning away a blush donning his skin, he opened his mouth to ask something before closing it. An uncomfortable silence later the class had arrive at the U.S.J. building and was met by the space hero no.13.

She looked around the building with interested, even though she didn't want to be here – she could still enjoy herself and see what the tax payer's money was going onto. She felt the air tense around them as 13 spoke, saying about how power, and their quirks could easily be used to kill people...

Well no shit…. Freya wanted to scoff but she settled for a roll of the eyes, as she diverted her attention elsewhere. Of course quirks can be used to kill someone. Even Quirkless people could kill someone – that wasn't something new, it's been happening sense humans could walk for infernos sake.

Her purple graze drifted over towards the fountain as 13 continued to speak, her eye narrowing as she sense another presence at the edge of her range. "Oh Hell" she stated gaining the attention of those around her, as she spotted someone appear out of a portal of dark shadows.

"Huddle together and don't move!" Aizawa ordered, bringing the class to attention as her eye stayed on the first male to pass though. He had light blue to grey hair with hands covering his face from view. She crossed her arms as she internally deduced him as 'hand fetish'.

"What is that? It this like that training pattern at the entrance exam?"

"Don't move those are villains!" their sensei ordered, Freya raised an eyebrow. Well this was certainly different, was this the league of villains she had been told about? Would she see that blue eye male from the club? She hoped not, she hadn't been able to play with him yet.

She felt a shudder run down her spine as hand fetish spoke to the shadow beside him, only hearing the end of the conversation as more auras entered her range. "I wonder if he'll show up if we kill the kids"

"I rather you didn't kill me hand fetish…" she muttered following the rush of students, not paying attention to what was being said, instead watching for any villains attacking them from behind just in case any sneaked pass their fighting sensei. That way she could have some fun too~

Her graze snapped forward as the dark shadow appeared before them, "Greeting, we are the villain alliance. I apologize for the presumption but we took it upon ourselves to enter yuuei academy the base of heroes"

"What a polite villain." She stated calmly earning the attention of those in earshot – including the shadowy villain, who paused giving her an unreadable look.

She watched in horror as Bakugou and Kirishima rushed forward striking the villain, "For inferno sake..." she muttered, "those idiots..."

She couldn't do anything as the dark shadows poured from the strange polite villain, the portals sucking the students in the unknown.

Freya felt the wind bush the hat clean off her head as hair whipped about as she fell down towards the ground. She focused on the ground below her, of course she would be sent to the main battle. Below her, Aizawa - sensei fought a number of different weaklings. The handys man staring at her unmoving as the ground came closer and closer to greet her. Flipping she landed feet first, directly onto a villain trying to sneak up on the underground hero. Her heels dig into the nameless villain, as her knee bent cardigan and hair bellowing as gravity took control again like a super hero landing in the cartoons you should see as a kid. "Oh my~ sorry to drop in" she purred, standing tall.

"Hades, get out of here now. You be in the way" her sensei grumbled glaring at the female.

Freya pretended to think for a moment, "Nope~, I'm gonna have some fun and sensei before you waste your breath arguing with me. Have I really listening to anything you've told me to do so far?" She ended with a raised eyebrow, daring him to argue.

Aizawa glared at her before turning to the fight at hand.

"Well, Well boys~" she purred, hands on hip as she stepped off the unconscious individual, "I hope we get play~"

"Don't worry, kid, when we finish playing with you there be nothing left" someone to her left growled.

Her eyes glowed purple, as a grin spread along her lips, "oh I hope you can live up to words"

She sprang into action, using her flirtatious fighting style and seduction mentions as an easy way to take down the weak villains around her. She danced around the closest villains using her sliver tongue to toy with her prey, as she hit the pressure points. She jumped back, just as something landed area she had been standing. Snapping her purple hues towards the villains in the distance - she raised a hand wasting no time in figuring out the man's quirk she planned a counter attack. Sparking a small black flame into life before others joined it, dancing around her body. The balls of flame bobbed in the air around her before she flicked her wrist, sending the hell fire towards those trying to attack her from a distance.

She twirled ducking under swipe before kicking the individual in the gut as a ball of hell fire slammed into the villains face, side stepping another attack she discover herself face to face with hand fetish himself. "Hand fetish or something?" she teased, twirling a strand of hair around a finger.

"No... Who might you be?" the man asked.

"Asking a girl her name without introducing himself first? My My~ what terrible manners~" she purred, a sly smile growing as did the males irritation.

"Hades, you're getting in the way" her sensei growled, "Stay dealing with the small fry"

Freya sighed, "Spoil sport"

She gave the man a wink and a wave, before jumping back into the fray with a twist of movement, fists, heels and hell fire. She dropped to the floor, hand slamming against the cold titles as a spike of hellfire explosive before her like a spring of bloody thorns emerging for the ground. The black purple flames setting those around her alight, she rose to her feet the flames surging around her as she manipulated her flames with a flick of the wrist and twitch of her fingers. But more and more of the weak villains appeared, how many where there?

She could feel her energy dropping as the battle progressed. Glowing purple eyes locked onto a particular strong individual, making her way towards him dodging attacks she stopped in front of him a sly smile pulling at her lips as she ran a finger along his chin. Locking her eyes onto his own they glowed a bright purple before leaning upwards quickly planting her lips onto his own.

Her energy level increase dramatically as she drained the male, letting him slump to the ground as black and purplish flame exploded into life around her, "lets half the numbers shall we~" she stated sinisterly as she lifted her arms, the hellfire moving with her.

Her hell fire took out over half of the villains surrounding her, she concreated - not to let the fire do too much damage – leaving the villains with only scorch matches. She was careful to avoid her sensei who was fighting handys. She was too busy concentrating on not hitting her sensei and not cremating the villains that she didn't notice the presence looming behind her before it was too late.

CRACK!

She held in a scream as a large hand crushed her out stretched arms into pieces before throwing her like a ragdoll towards handys who had moved away from her sensei. She hit the ground with a thud, the rocky floor dipping into her already sore wings as she rolled to a stop. She lay still, blacking out for a second or two. A moment later her eyes widen as they came back into focused spotting the thing also know a nomu break her sensei arms like twigs.

That's when the pain hit.

Her glaze trailed downwards looking at her own arms. They were twisted at an odd angle, she could see the broken bone. The white bone stained red as it had ripped through the skin. She blinked owlishly, as her grazed followed the trail of blood, dripping down her bone onto her skin before running into the growing puddle on the floor. "Oh Hades..." she whispered, focusing on not losing control, as the need to feed grew almost unbearable.

The world was silent around her, no noise getting through to her head, as she stared aimlessly at her arms – not noticing the villains surrounding her. Then her broken body moved. She shifted, standing shakily on her feet.

She couldn't hear as her sensei head was smashed against the floor, or the comments of the villains around her, her hearing drowned out by the roaring of the fire in her gut burning away at her control. She vision narrowed, as the edges clouded – her focused solely on the nomu.

Her eyes change instead of purple they glowed a brilliant red, but it was hidden by a curtain of hair. Her fangs sharped, as the nails on her arms dangling limping by her sides grew. "Hades no…" muttered Aizawa weakly as he saw her standing figure.

"What the..." handys muttered, his hidden glaze turning towards the standing figure.

Freya disappeared, appearing over nomu shoulder, who had no time to react as her fangs sunk into the creatures shoulder. She let the need to feed overtake her senses as she drank. There was a sickening crack as the bones reformed in her arms, the skin re-stitching itself together as the villains watched in surprised.

Pulling away, she licked the excessed blood, hues still red as the nomu slumped, drained of energy. The creature began to heal itself not that she noticed, as she sent a powerful kick into its side, shaking it off her weakening sensei – she could feel his aura dropping dangerously. Another crack echoed around them as the feeling returned to her fingers. As did some the control on her hunger – the control on the fires crackling in her veins, wanting to be released.

"Now, now~" she purred, but her honey voice dripped with venom as the area around them increase in temperature. "That wasn't very nice"

No one moved under her red eye graze as she knelt beside her teacher, sending some of her stolen energy into his weak form… it should help stop him from dying on her.

"Hades… Hades, where have I heard that name before?" handys muttered scratching at his neck, "ah… You're his kid, how dare you hit you Nomu… but need you alive, Nomu…"

"Shigaraki Tomura..." a voice sounded from the black mist appearing behind him.

Red eyes snapped towards the giant beast that had somehow recovered, she dunked under a swipe, before rolling gracefully always from the creature. She let out a small hissed, she wasn't sure whether she would be able to survive a hit from the creature unscathed.

Her eyes widen as she spotted Tomura racing towards her fellow classmates hiding by the waterfront… **_had they been here the whole time?_**

The Nomu using her distraction to send a fist directly into her chest. She flew backwards past a running Bakaguo, Kririshima straight into the wall surrounding the area. The pair looked in shock at her form stuck deep in the brick.

She felt her cardigan rip as she wheeze - the air escaping from her lungs. Broken rock poked into her bruised wings, "That damned creature, I sent him into oblivion. Not even the realms of hell will match to it!" she muttered trying to pull herself out of the broken wall.

"Oi bitch! You alive?" a familiar voice yelled as a hand gripped her, pulling her out of the wall. Fabric ripped even more, instantly the world around them shimmered as she put the glamour in place, hiding her wings from sight.

"You came flying out of nowhere," Kirishima commented, looking between the hole and the direction she came from.

"And you look like shit, who are you losing too?" growled Bakoguo.

She sipped off the tore fabric off her shoulders, "nomu, and Im going to give him hell"

"Whoa, should you really be going out in that condition? You just were throw into a wall"

"Sorry father~" she purred, rolling her eyes as she glanced towards the male, "I'm a bad girl so you'll have to punish me later kay~"

Kirishima face matched his hair as she sprung forward, racing towards the villains. No way was she letting that thing harm that cinnamon roll and frog – Mineta on the other hand… she didn't particular care about.

Meanwhile the pair of boys exchanged glances, "was her eyes red then?"

"Did you forget about me?" she stated jumping and kicking the creature against the face just it went for Midoriya.

Its attention snapped towards her, as her red eyes glowed. "Why don't we turn up the heat now? ~" she was about to send the creature to the seventh level of hell when a loud voice broke through the tension, "Have no fear! For I have come!"

All Might had finally arrive.

The glow in her eyes dimmed, the purple hue returning as the roaring fire running though her veins turned into a smoulder. It was over quickly, All Might putting an end to the small fry villains. She stood to the side with a frown on her face, arms cross as she watched the confrontation of All Might and the Nomu.

Of course someone had to ruin her fun.

"What a pretty thing like you doing here?" handys spoke form besides her as he too watched the fight.

"Being force by a judgmental government to go to school," she replied smoothly, "what about you Handys~"

"Its Shigaraki tomura"

"Whatever you say" she purred, turning to face the male completely.

"Your hades kid"

"What gave that away? My last name maybe? You seen him lately?"

"Maybe, but I don't feel like telling you"

She chuckled, "aw~ but I wanted to know~ "

"I might tell you if you come with us"

"Hmm, nope" she winked at him, "I don't think so~"

Tomura sighed in annoyance, scratching his neck, "You have to make this hard"

"Of course mister hand Fetish~" she purred, dunking under a grab before skipping a few steps backwards, keeping her distance.

Her head snapped towards All Might his he trapped, Nomu holding him in place. The scent of blood reaching her nose as the creature dug into nails into the hero's side. All Might would have to wait. She dunked under another grab, but was unable to move out of the way on the sneaky kick handys sent her way. She took the hit grunted as it connected with her side, but it didn't stop her from sending a fist back.

A fist which he caught, she ignored the pain of her hand crumbling under his grip as the temperature dropped, and the sound of forming ice could be heard. She wasted no time in kicking the male squarely in the chest, directly into a punch Kirishami sent.

Which he somehow managed to dodge.

Freya glanced down at her healing hand before taking a step back besides Kirishima. Todoroki had frozen half of Nomu, freeing All might while Bakugo held the black mist in place.

And so round two of All Might vs Nomu began.

Freya sat on the ground, a small pout on her face as she the battle commence. It was over she could tell, and All Might wasn't letting any of them fight, or even help. Boring!

Her tail whipped out, wrapping around the wrist of Toruma, who had been sneaking up behind her in her sulking. She could feel his frown as he looked down unable to spot the thing holding his wrist away due to her glamour.

He could feel the thing wrapped around his wrist yet he could spot it. And at the same time he could feel a breeze coming from nowhere, was this another part of her quirk? He saw her smirk, "you may want to start running~ your lovely Nomu lost~ and more heroes are on their way" she sung slowly, getting to her feet. Her tail still gripping his wrist.

"What are you…" his voice drifted off as All Might sent the Numo flying out of the building. He step away silent taking in the situation around him, while he scratched his neck.

Like she predicted the rest of the hero turned up, while handys and the black mist dude ran with these tails in between their legs. She stayed silent behind All Might, as the steam fill the area, Midoriya lay on the floor looking up to his role model with worry.

Her eyes widened as she took in All Might form, it wasn't muscular like normal, in fact is was the opposite was this his true form? She took a step forward, as Cementoss built a wall stopping the other students from seeing all might.

Who would have known that all might looked like this...

"Thanks, you really saved my hide Cementoss" All Might state slumping to the ground.

"I'm a fan of your too, now let's keep your true form hidden and head towards the infirmary"

"You lot are terrible at keeping secrets" she said breathing down All Mights neck as she stepped up behind them.

The three of them jumped in shock, "Ms Hades..."

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me~" she winked, putting a hand on All Might shoulder, "have this on the house" she pushed some of the stolen energy into the weak aura of All Might, "that should help you get back to the infirmary and Izuku~" she sung turning her graze towards the green haired male, "when telling others that your quirk is burrowed make sure that others aren't close by, you were very subtle about it"

She patted the male's head, before walking around the wall towards her class mates. The glamour still in in place, as she made her way up the stairs, hips swinging as her heels clicked against the floor.

Well that answered that question, Midroyia was all might's student with his quirk and she liked the way Izuku name rolled off her tongue…

"Hades you're okay!" Uraraka yelled, rushing over to the ravenette before engulfing her in a large hug. Freya froze at the contact, Uraraka arms wrapped around her form, wings included. She felt the bubbly girl paused before her hands started moving felting her scaly hidden limbs. "Wha-"

Freya cut the girl off breaking contact and placing a hand over the girl's mouth. Uraraka gave her a confused look before the Succubus's gripped her wrist and dragged the confused girl towards the girls changing room.

Completely unaware of the eyes watching the interaction and their retreating figures.

 _To be continued..._

hi all!

what do you all think? i really wanna know XD

do you lot like it or not? what can i improve on!

seems like Urakaka is the first one to found out our little serect~ what will freya do! and who should be the next one!?

XD

Hope your all enjoying it

love ya all!

PLUS ULTRA! xx


	7. Chapter 7

_She felt the bubbly girl paused before her hands started moving felting her scaly hidden limbs. "Wha-"_

 _Freya cut the girl off breaking contact and placing a hand over the girl's mouth. Uraraka gave her a confused look before the Succubus's gripped her wrist and dragged the confused girl towards the girls changing room._

 _Completely unaware of the eyes watching the interaction and their retreating figures._

Her covered was blown… Uraraka had noticed and there was no way she could say the female was imagining it. Nor could she wipe the girl's memory as it wasn't in her ability to do so.

She dragged the girl into the changing rooms before slamming the door shut behind her, a worried frown pulling at her lips, Uraraka stared questioningly at her frowning form. What had she felt? There was definitely something there…. but what? And why couldn't she see it? Was that the reason why she wore the cardigan? What was her fellow class mate hiding?

"Hades-san?" the buddle girl's voice called dragging the demon out of her raging thoughts.

Freya sighed, sitting on a wooden bench – purple hues glued to the door avoiding eye contact while studying the framework. It was now or never. "You have to promise me you won't say a thing about what you felt and are about to see" she turned to face the female.

The gravity girl gulped before nodded noting the seriousness in the girl's tone, something the female was completely unfamiliar with.

"Say it out loud"

"I promise" she said, before gasping in surprise at the sight.

Freya sighed in relief as she lifted the glamour, the strain gone from her mind, as she gave her wings and tail a quick stretch – the muscles protesting with the sudden movement, they had been through a lot today, a lot more than normal.

"Why..." Uraraka started, her eyes wide with shook and wonder, "why would you want to hide this?!"

Freya played with a strand of hair, "personal reasons I do not wish to disclose"

"But there so pretty, can I touch them?" the girl asked inching closer, hand reaching out for the leathery appendixes as the succubus nodded.

"Wow there soo leathery! Are they fire proof? Oh I bet there related to your quirk hell fire was it? And how come there were invisible?" the girl rambled, her questions tumbling out of her mouth one after another.

"It's called glamour… I don't really use it much, drains my energy" Freya chuckled, trying not to twitch under the girl finger tips. This was going better then she'd thought… the girl didn't seem to question her further about the subject and wasn't jumping on her – that was a bonus.

"I still don't get why you hide them" the girl murmured, her fingers feather touching the leathery wings – Freya tried not to shudder in pleasure as the girl fingers lightly went over a sensitive spot.

"It's a long story, I don't want to remember…." She stated standing up.

Uraraka nodded a thoughtful expression on her face, before nodding letting the subject drop completely, "let's get back hades before they come looking for us"

"Call me Freya"

"As long as you call me Ochaco!" the girl grinned. Following the girl out of the doorway, the glamour already settled over her wings as the pair stepped outside. The wannabe hero pleased at herself for taking another step into breaking down the barriers of her close friend. Sharing deep secrets being the first step, but she wouldn't push to find out more until Freya was ready to reveal it.

Freya, looked at the girl from the corner of her eyes, before poking the girls check, "stop smiling so much"

"Why? I'm happy were becoming better friends!"

Friends huh? Freya thought, a small thoughtful smile dancing on her lips most unlike her sly playful ones the class was accustomed with. And without realising it – left most of those looking at her speechless and flustered.

Maybe she wouldn't be alone after all.

\- Later that evening -

"Belladonna darling!"

Freya paused as a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind. She was at work in her normal stripper get up – blue wig and fake horns. Usual stripper attire and high heels; wings and tail on show.

"I hear about what happened at the school" the women muttered in her ear.

She turned in her bosses grip, wrapping her arms around the women's slim waste, "Lexi~" she purred, "however did you find out about it?"

"Remember I have ears everywhere sweetie"

"That's true~ but I thought the government was trying to keep it on the low profile" Freya muttered, tracing circles on the women's hip.

"True, but I like to keep my eye on you" the women winked, before glancing at something over her shoulder, "oh my~ looks like your stalker is back, I wonder how long it be for him to break~"

Freya didn't turn round having guessed who was watching her from the shadows. The sly smile crawled onto her lips, she was the drug and she couldn't wait for him to beg. She unhooked her arms before giving her boss a quick peck on the check.

Turning on her heels she hopped behind the bar – her place for tonight and began taking orders. Swinging her hips she passed drinks over – took money and tips doing her usually rounds while chatting up those standing by. The playful smile never leaving her lips.

A hand caught her wrist as she went to pick up an empty glass, "it seems you were right" the male voice grumbled, her purple hues locking onto his azure blue ones.

"I told you they were weaklings~" she purred, "but it seems that was there plan – lots of weaklings to do their dirty work and be the scapegoat at the end~ fitting don't you think?"

The man raised an eyebrow his lips tugging upwards, "you know a lot about things don't you?" he question, while a frowned flashed across the girls lips. Maybe she said too much?

"Rumours fly" she smirked, covering up her nervousness with playfulness.

"What else do you know?" the man questioned his grip pulling her closer, almost dragging her across the bar that was between them.

"A lot~" she purred, drawing her tail down the line between the patchworks of his skin.

"Belladonna" a female voiced broke the growing tension between the pair.

She cocked her head towards the women – another stripper at the club. "Lexi wants to talk to you"

She nodded, pulling her hand from the man's grip – "look after him won't you?"

"Don't worry he be in great hands" the stripper winked a finger tracing Freya jawline as she walked passed.

She slipped into the backrooms of the club, an annoyed frown on her features – Lexi just had to ruin her fun didn't she? She knocked before stepping into the office were Lexi sat on a comfy chair a smile on her face.

"It's less crowed in here" the women said with all seriousness, "why don't we continue with our chat? Tell me everything"

Freya sighed a pout making its way onto her lips, before she slumped onto the spare sit – lying across the seat – legs dangling off the edge. Before opening her mouth, talking about her day to the only family like figure she had in this realm.

After what felt like forever with telling her tale – leaving out a few bits and pieces as you do, she yawned, curling up further on the chair she lay across. It had been a long day… Lexi wouldn't mind if she took a quick nap and no school tomorrow! Hell it was a holiday!

Her purple eyes slowly drifted close unable to keep them open for any longer. The red head turned back towards the teenager – mouth open to kick her out and back to work but froze a smile on her face as she saw the sleeping figure.

Quietly she stepped out of the room back into the lively club that was in full swing – completely missing the male that was hidden in the shadows around the corner.

The dark haired, blue eyes patchwork male stepped out making his way towards the door the woman – Lexi had left. The door he believed the female that was driving him mad was behind. His bored expression didn't change as he gripped the handle and slowly slipped inside the dark room. His graze studied the office before landing on a sleeping figure.

He crouched down before the sleeping female, studying her face. Gone was the playfulness and sly smile, the knowing smirk that drove him mad like everything else about the female which he couldn't put his finger on. He was just drawn to her.

He lifted a hand, tracing her jawline like the stripper had before. His feather touches flowing down her neck, along her shoulder and leathery wings.

He stopped standing, dragging himself to the doorway, he would make her his…. one way or another.

 _To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

_He lifted a hand, tracing her jawline like the stripper had before. His feather touches flowing down her neck, along her shoulder and leathery wings._

 _He stopped standing, dragging himself to the doorway, he would make her his…. one way or another._

Freya looked down at her phone, rereading the message on there for what seemed like the hundreds time this morning. Ochaco had invited her shopping – on the free day off from school.

The demon had nothing better to do but Ochaco had requested she come as 'herself'….

She glanced towards the mirror in front of her. Leathery wings and tail on show, moving about in freely not constricted by fabric. When was the last time she had been out with them on show? Even going to work they covered. It made it harder for people to try and follow her if she was walking as they have been many occasions where the succubus has had to fly back, due to interesting clients…

She didn't trust people…. And for good reason…

The so called 'good' society of the world, were sometimes more crueller that the villains at large yet still managed to get any with it. Victims taking the blame over and over again due to the corruption of the government and the society around them.

She stared at the mirror before her, her purple hues catching sight of something. Her blue wig….

-time it takes for a female to change-

Ochaco stood in the centre plaza, waiting for her companion. Every now and then she would glance down at her phone as time ticked by worrying about her companion bailing on her. Completely unaware of the eyes watching her thought the crowd, the figure stalking her like prey, ready to pounce.

"Hi Ochaco~" Freya purred in the girls ear – causing a shiver to run down the girls spine as the gravity defining girl spun about in shock, almost dropping her phone in the process.

Her shock turning to confusion as she took in the figures appearance, "Freya?"

"Yup" she stated looking at the girl thought her tinted sunglasses… yes, she was in some sort of disguised.

"Blue hair… and horns?"

"I wear it for work" the demon shrugged off-handily, her wings shifted with the movement. Freya outfit consisted of bangy flowery pattern yoga style pants, resting on her hips just below her tail – her top half was a backless crop top with hell's property written on it with red ink. On her head was her short (cut above the shoulder) blue wig that was styled, with horns she wore at work and a pair of circular rimmed sunglasses. "Don't you look cute~" she purred, trying to get the conversation off her choice of attire.

She felt strange, being out in the open with her wings and tail on show.

This whole situation was strange.

The bubble girl blushes at her comment, a grin spreading across her face as she linked arms with the succubus. "You're the one who always looks like you just stepped out of a fashion magazine!"

"All natural I can assure you, tricks of the trade~"

"Really?! No fair!" the girl whine, leading the way through the crowd.

"So what are we doing?" Freya asked, unsure what to do in these situations.

She never really had 'friends' her age while growing up – never true ones, only people who wanted to use her because of her stupid quirk. Being a demon that fed off others didn't really help either.

"We are going shopping, I passed this shop the other week – they specialised in clothing for people with wings, and then... Well you know and thought you would like it. After that we can grab a bit to eat or something, get to know each other a bit more…" the girl began to ramble. Freya listening vaguely as the brunette chatted about hell knows what.

Serval shops later – Freya bank balance was considerable lighter due to the clothes in bags dangling from her arm. Wasn't everyday she was able to go the actual shop and try things on freely. She giggled lightly at something the girl before her said, before glancing about warily – it was starting to get busier.

Hopefully it wouldn't get too crowed.

"You laughed! I told you not to laugh" the girl pouted.

"I couldn't help myself~" she purred leaning closer to the girl, "you're just so adorable~"

Ochaco opened her mouth to retort, cheeks burning red but was cut off by a male voice. "Uraraka?"

The girls turned spotting Kirishima and Bakugo standing a few feet behind them. Freya tensed slightly before forcing herself to reflex, she could play this off. She hoped to hell she could play it off.

"Hey! Kirishima and Bakugo fancy meeting you here!" the happy girl grinned, quickly take a glance at Freya, unsure at how to react.

"We're off to meet Sero and Kaminari at the gaming centre if you wanna join us" Kirishima grinned while Bakugo who was standing closest to Freya stared at her intently, he could feel the pull – something lighting tugging him towards her. Something so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on.

"Sorry boys, but its girl time only~" she answered earning the red heads attention.

"Ah, a friend of Uraraka?"

"Bella, it's nice to meet you" she responded with the first name that came into her head – Bella, belladonna close enough.

"Sorry guys maybe another time!" Uraraka grinned as someone roughly pushed past the demon, clicking her wings while shoving her into the still staring explosive male. She stumbled – unprepared by the sudden push, though was saved from falling flat on her face by a sturdy chest.

"That wasn't manly" Kirishima comment staring after the stranger while Bakugo stared down at the girl he had caught. His red hue locking onto her purple ones, as her glassed had slipped down her nose during the transaction he froze in shock not reacting as she pulling herself away. If it wasn't for the situation she would have made a saucy comment about his muscular chest but her mind was elsewhere as she pushed away.

"Sorry, really hate crowds" she muttered avoiding eye contract as she pushed the glasses up, snapping him out of his trance at the words, red eyes narrowed.

As a certain memory flash in his mind _, Freya trapped between him and the wall, her muttering "I hate crowds"_ , he stared at the blue haired girl before her _, and it couldn't be? Could it? Freya he knew didn't have wings, a tail blue hair nor horns then again she always wore that cardigan… And there was that thing he saw the other day… The gravity bitch giving Freya a strange looking hug, he knew the half/half bastard spotted something familiar, could it be she was hiding something?_

"Dude you okay?" Kirishima nudged the ash blonde shoulder. The girls having said goodbye moments before.

"Does that blue haired girl remind you of anyone?"

"Huh? She is pretty cute"

"Does she remind you of anyone in our class?" Bakugo re-worded the question. His friend thinking over a moment before shaking his head with a shrug. Red eyes watched the pair disappear in the crowds, he would have to keep a closer eye on Freya if his suspicious were confirmed.

Freya sighed in relief, as she dragged Ochaco away from the boys, "you okay?" said girl asked glancing up at the succubus.

"I'm fine, just not a fan of crowds" she admitted.

"Well, I'm getting hungry why don't we get something to eat?"

Freya looked towards her friends before nodded with an internal sigh, this was turning out to been more trouble that it was worth. Soon enough the two girls found themselves standing in front of a nice little café Ochaco had suggested. Honesty the succubus didn't really care about the food, she hadn't tried going to the café before nor many cafes to be honest most foods tasting bland and unpleasant in her mouth.

They pair was about to enter when another voice broke thought they chatter, a certain cinnamon roll. "Hey! Ochaco, is this your friend you were talking about?" Midorgiya called.

Freya raised an eyebrow at the statement, What? The bubble girl laughed scratching her head, "yeah, he wanted to meet up but I told him I was shopping with a friend…"

Freya eyes behind the glasses narrowed, "I see," her frown changing to a sly smile in a signal second, "Hi, Bella lovely to meet you~. Ochaco told me lots about you~"

"She has?!"

"Yes, I think you hold the record for being the most injured during first week of school" she purred.

Midorgiya sweet dropped, "I have been in the infirmly a lot lately"

"Why don't you join us?" gravity girl asked, earning the happy attention of the seaweed green haired male and a slightly shocked blue haired female.

Internally Freya wished that he would decline, hoping beyond hope. But no, she had to sit though the torture of the males company. "Sure!" he smiled shyly.

The group of three sit down, Freya sitting on her own due to the seat lack of suitable for those with wings...

Honestly it wasn't that bad… Though the glasses purple hues watched the pair before her interact with each other. It was cute seeing as every now and then the cinnamon role would blush at some time the girl would say. "Hi there! What would you like to order?" a waiter came up to their table a fake smile plaster on her face.

The pair nodded, giving the women their orders. The waiter turned towards her expectantly, "just water thanks~" she flashed the women a sly smile.

"eh? You're not getting anything?" questioned Ochaco.

"Nope" she stated popping the 'p', "I'm not really hungry" she stated, resting a hand on her check.

"Aren't you too cuties~" she purred, causing both the teenage to blush. "Are you a couple?"

"Eh! Fr-Bella! Don't say such embarrassing thing!" Ochaco blushes, quickly covering up her name with the fake one. Not that Midoriya notices'. The poor male was completely red.

"Gomen~ Gomen~" she purred, a smile crawling along her face. "You have to ask for my permission first, even though you're a little cinnamon roll I can't have you breaking her heart~" she continued to tease the red faced male.

Ochaco in an attempt to change the tide of the conversation spoke up, "hey look there's a lizard!"

Purple hues locked onto the little geckos that sunbathed by the window. "Hello there cutie~" she purred moving her tail towards the little creature. "You like lizards?" questioned Midoriya finally snapping out of his dazed state.

The small gecko looked up, before crawling onto the outstretched tail. She smiled truly at the innocent creatures before letting it rest on her shoulder, not noticing the blushing faces before her. "Who couldn't say no to this little fellow? I have a few geckos at my flat."

"You have geckos?!"

"Well, I don't own them, they just occasionally pop by and I feed them every now and then. Same with some snakes and other bigger reptiles"

"That's pretty sweet! They always run away from me"

"You could say, we are similar breeds" she purred, gently stoking the geckos head as it soaked up her body heat.

"Your orders here!" The waiter came back, the smile plastered across their face. The pair before her instantly digging into their food while Freya slipped silently at her water. A content smile on her face. It was nice, being herself while out and about – only worried about the little things. Is this what being friends are like?

But internally she wondered how long this peace would last.

"Hey, would you like to try this?" Ochaco asked, holding up a forkful of her food. Normally, Freya would decline seeing no point to eating the human food. But she couldn't say no to the hopeful excited look on the girls face… she would have to humour the bubble girl.

"Sure~" she took the food into her month, schooling her expression to not show the distaste as the taste hit her tongue. The food like ash in her mouth. "It's nice" she lied smoothly.

"You want to share some? I think I ordered too much"

"No thanks~ you eat it all yourself" she waved the girl off, before digging into her pockets. Pulling out a familiar carton of blood – she stared of the window, fangs poking at her lips as she inhaled the drink in the desperate attempt to get rid of the ashy taste in her mouth,

Completely missing the dishearten face of Ochaco and the flash of realisation on Midoriya.

"So, tell me about yourself" Midoriya asked, "Ochaco told you about me, I feel a little left out"

"Not much to tell I'm afraid, currently have a part-time while in education. Would rather go straight into the working. But life has other plan you know"

"Really? And is your hair naturally blue Freya?" he asked smoothly, without missing a beat.

"Erm no, I don- " she froze eyes widening in realisation. She couldn't believe, she had fallen straight into the cinnamon trap~ who knew he could be so devious? She bit her lip, purple hues staring at the greenette while Ochaco looked between the two in shock. The succubus didn't have the same foreboding growing in her gut like when gravity girl found out – in fact it was appetence, she knew she could only hide her secrets for so long when around wannabe heroes...

She sighed, taking off the colour lenses. She rested a hand on her chin while staring out the window. The group silence. "What gave it away?" she asked softly.

"The drink mainly. You're the only person I seem drink it, never seen anyone else with the brand at all. Then they were other things, like the pulled. You always having this drawing aura around you an-nd" he began to ramble, listing things about her actions and how they reminded him of his schoolmate.

She hadn't realised how much the male had observed her. If he wasn't so cute she might have been unnerved.

"Erm.. Why did you keep them hidden? If you dont mind me asking" he gestured to the leathery appendixes.

"It's safer for me" she stated with a shrug.

"Eh? safer how?" he asked, Ochaco instantly glanced at her, unsure whether the female was ready to tell them.

The succubus stared at the male, mulling over her choices, before dipping her hand into the shopping bags around her. "It's like you said" she pulled out the receipts, "I have an aura that draws you in"

The receipts had the phones numbers of different people written on them – all with similar... Some vulgar comments. "Eh? I didn't even notice..." Ochaco muttered staring at the pieces of paper.

"It's the same whenever I go out really, do you know how many times I been scouted before?" she frowned.

She would actually enjoy being a model. She had considered it but she doubted they would allow to feed as much as she did now… her secrets would get exposed and the industry wasn't a nice one that's for sure.

"That's not right…" he muttered.

"Its life, sometimes I wondered whether the society we've been brought up in is what's wrong with the world. It is not as nice as it seems…" she sighed again, stroking the gecko looking at one particular piece of paper, "though sometimes is has its pros~ I may give this lass a call, she was pretty cute~" she purred before her tone became serious, as purple hues locked into green ones "Please do not tell anyone about it, I do not wish for people to know"

The male gulped before nodding. Taking in her words. She was keeping his secret a secret. He would be respectful and do the same.

"Erm, would you like to call me Izuku?

She blinked before nodding a small smile on her face, another person accepting her for who she was. Even if she hadn't told them the whole truth – let's hope that for once her trust was put it the correct place, she didn't know what she would do if it all fell down around her again. Hopefully it wasn't just wishful thinking. "Sure thing, Izuku~"

Ochaco smiled, please that her plan had gone well. Not that izuku or Freya would ever find out that the pair had been manipulated to meet up today. Hopefully the succubus would open up to them a bit more over the coming weeks now that two of her classmates knew her secret. She watched the winged female and greenette talk about school – well izuku chatted away while Freya added a comment every now and then – a twisting sensation growing in her heart.

She didn't like the fact the female before her had most of the boys attention. Throwing that feeling aside she joined in the conversation a big smile on her face.

Freya had a sly smile on her face as the bubbled face joined in the chat, successful gaining most of the attention. Even though both would denied it, the pair made an interesting couple – maybe for once she play cupid in the best way possible~

 _To be continued..._

hi all!

looks like our little cinnamon roll has discovered our secret! still no one suspects she's a demon yet!

who do you guys think the next person will be?

let you know what you think!

xx


	9. Chapter 9

_Freya had a sly smile on her face as the bubbled face joined in the chat, successful gaining most of the attention. Even though both would denied it, the pair made an interesting couple – maybe for once she play cupid in the best way possible~_

Freya frowned, realising that she was back at the hellhole known as school.

"For the love of hades, you got to be kidding me..." she mutter under her breath apron spotting her homeroom teacher. Aizawa-sensei was covered in bandages.

As in **completely** covered in the white crisp bandages… head to toe no visibly features seen. "Morning" he stated glumly as everyone watch him in shock, before bushing into complaints. Should he really be teaching in his condition?

"Don't corner yourselves over me… After all the battle hasn't really ended for you yet." at his words everyone grew tense thinking the worse – more villains.

Freya on the other hand grew tense thinking that he was about to announce that the surprise exams were tomorrow… _ugh I hate school._

Much to her delight it wasn't exams… but to her annoyance… it was something else tedious. "Yuuei sports festival is approaching boys and girls!" her sensei announce his boredom and tiredness just noticeable thought the bandages.

She vaguely listens to the man before her talk about the upcoming completion her fellow classmates commenting every now and now. _Yeah_ …. She blinked turning her attention back towards her sensei as he called her name, "Ms. Hades can I speak with you for a moment?"

She stared blankly before nodding, "sure"

She followed her injured sensei into an empty room, it was plain. Obviously something used for meeting or something – it had no windows but the walls were decorated enough. There were two sofas on either side of a wooden table. It the corner held a drinks machine.

"So sensei what did you want to talk to me about?" she broke the silence sitting herself on one side of the table her sensei on the other.

"I want to talk about what happened during the attack"

"You're going to have to be more specific sensei~" she purred, cross her legs at the knees, leaning forward towards the man.

"Stop the games" she frowned but shrugged nevertheless. The games ever stopped but she wasn't going to tell him that. "First off I wanted to thank you"

If she was drinking she would have spat water in surprise, instead she raised a surprised eyebrow, "if that you way of saying you own me? And if that's I yes – I just want you to expel me. For inferno that would be lovely"

She meet with silence, to which she rolled her eyes in annoyance which laced her tone sourly. "Of course. How could I forget… you're not allow are you? I am force to stay at this school no matter what... Force into doing things I don't want to do… What a stupid system we live in" she muttered darkly as she leaned back her eyes narrowing.

"I cannot expel you, but I can help you afterwards… if you truly don't want to become a hero I think I may be able to pull some strings" Aizawa stated simply, trying not to be drawn in by the female. "But you may fine you have what it takes to be a hero"

"No thanks, I stick to working as a stripper"

"May I ask why" he growled, she could tell he was glaring from the tone of his voice.

"You won't like the answer" Freya smirked, "and honestly you wouldn't believe my response… even if I told you I don't think you deserve the right to know"

She stood, making her way to the door, "if that's all sensei~ I heading off to hell known as English with president mic"

Aizawa-sensei sat there in silence, contemplating her words before thinking back over her file the staff had been given on her arrival… something wasn't adding up. The dark haired man frowned – something wasn't adding up at all and he suspected the file was incorrect or at least not telling the full story.

She had only cracked once since being here… when both arms were shattered by the nomu and even then that thing was the only target. A target which didn't **_die_**. He hadn't seen any pyromaniac's behaviour from her, in fact the female tried to limit the amount of flames used and had great control over them. Even when fighting no one died due to her hell fire. Honesty, he didn't understand why the government was forcing someone to this school when cleary they wanted nothing to do with heroes or villains.

They were better ways to go about keeping someone under wraps while giving them a choice in schooling. From his observation, she more likely to turn rouge with the pressure, her hatred for the government only growing as time passes…

"Something wasn't adding up indeed" he muttered out loud.

Freya sighed with a stretch standing up from her seat. Finally another day of hell over… how many did she have left? She watched with amusement as everyone around her seems super pumped about the festivals at the end of week – just one of things wannabe heroes need to do in order to pass... Get scouted by other hero, start to increase they popularity. Ect ect…

Ocachco was particularly pumped about the upcoming event, though she wanted the money it did sort of… come from a good place. The demon on the other hand, couldn't care less about the sport event – she was half debating skipping the festival all together.

She moved to the doorway just as oachoco opened it, "what the hell?" Freya muttered with a deadpanned expression at the sight, A hand resting on her check in thought. The doorway was completely blocked by onlookers who she guessed where from the other hero classes having a look at their competition.

She frowned at the crowd in distaste... well looks like she was going to be staying here till the crowd went away or jump out the window.

"They're crowding the exit! What are they here for?" Mintea commented.

"They're scoping out the competition, retard" Bakugo scowled stepping besides the cardigan wearing female. "They wanna see the gang who came through the villain ambush" red eyes glanced towards her.

Freya lips upturned slightly into a smirk, she had noticed the extra glances the male had been giving her – it was like he was trying to figure her out. "They're checking us out before the big battle, asshole"

He inclined his chin for her to walk forward, she rolled her eyes while crossing her arms covering her chest. "Hate crowds you explosive idiot"

"It's pointless to try, so why don't you just fuck off, ya goddamn mob!" he growled, red hues now glaring at the would-be mob.

"I came to see what you kids are made of, true but I didn't think you'd be this arrogant" a voice called out from the back of the crowd. Freya watched on in amusement as a pissed off expression appeared on his face. She bit her lip, trying to contain her amusement and growing lust from the males face. Something about him, always seems to turn her on.

She looked towards the tall speaker – bags under his purple hues, purple hair messy and unkempt. It was like the bored male had just got out of bed. She continued to eye the new comer as he spoke – he seemed strong but not in the physical sense, Freya eyes glowed slightly as her grazed pinned on the purple haired male. A smirk tugging at her lips, he didn't even spare her a glance.

The smirk grew- it seemed she had met someone strong-willed… interesting could it be something to do with his quirk? How far could she push him?

"Consider it a declaration of war"

She bit her lip before taking a step forward, Bakugo glanced towards her moving form a frown on his face. The stranger didn't even flinched as she entered his personally space, lifting a finger to tail a line along his jaw, "saying stuff like that~" she purred, turning her head upwards towards his face, "...is turning me on~ be carefully some of us bite~"

Internally she grinned as the slight blush wanting to grow, before taking a step back – turning on her heels. "Since you a lot are blocking the doorway, I'm going to take the scenic route, ta~da~"

As she walked pass a frowning Bakugo she give him a wink before making a beeline to the window. With a skip hop and a jump she flew through the window one hand holding her bag the other on her hat, keeping it in place.

She would be lying if she said that for the past week she had been training like everyone else in 1A. Training for the upcoming sports event. Even going to avoid Bakugo, who for some reason wanted to combat train with her… If fact she had been planning ways of avoiding it at all costs – Lexi had turned round telling her that if she bailed from the start her pay would be docked.

Haste why, when the day the event arrived. Freya was up and mentally ready… not…. for the crowds in the stadium.

Though in true fashion, Freya arrived late to the room 1A had been assigned. PE uniform on with her usual modifications and cardigan on. No way was she taking this thing off… if they disqualified her… shame, whatever shall she do?

Of course the succubus entered the room as the tensest point – Todoroki having declared war on Midoriya.

"Oh my~" she purred cutting though the tension like a knife, "what did I miss? ~"

Ochaco was the first to response, "Freya! I thought you weren't coming for a moment! We have just been called! Time to go!" the girl smile, gripping the female by the hand before dragging out, out onto the area.

And so the games begin.

To be continued...

ohh is someone getting suspicious of our little demon?

its been a while! sorry! works been pretty busy :)

what do you guys think?


	10. Chapter 10

_Ochaco was the first to response, "Freya! I thought you weren't coming for a moment! We have just been called! Time to go!" the girl smile, gripping the female by the hand before dragging out, out onto the area._

 _And so the games begin._

Freya smirked as the sight before her, Bakugo had just declared he was going to be number one in the tournament. Honestly, she expected nothing less from the determined male. He got want he wanted, if not he would push himself till, he did, that's how the explosive male worked, he wanted that number 1 place.

She ignored the usual looks she got looks from her fellow classmates, and competitors due to the fact – that well she was a succubus and there was no way in hell she was removing her black cardigan, the heroes would have to deal with it. She didn't care what was said, hell be damned.

Ms Midnight R rated hero, completely unfazed by the proclamation explained the rules of the tournament. The first round being obstacle race.

Freya frowned looking at the start of the race... A very small tunnel. The frown growing in distaste as the crowd grew around it. "No way in hell am I stepping into that death trap" she muttered.

"Oi bitch" growled Bakugo, purple eyes locked onto red ones, "try not to get cold feet. I going to smash you in this tournament!"

Her lips turned upwards into a smirk; her eyes glittered slightly as she took a step forward. She was inches away from his face as her spoke, "smash me eh? When and where? I shall look forward to it sugar~" she purred before stepping around him, his face red.

"You know what I mean bitch! No holding back!" he growled unable to hide the growing blush.

"Yosh! let's get cracking!" the voice of president mic called over the roaring crowds. "on you marks"

Everyone tenses while Freya hung back arms crossed over chest, watching the crowd. She doubted they would even realise the situation they were about to run into.

"staaaart!" loud hero roared.

She stood there not moving an inch towards the crush, with amusement glittering in her eyes as she watched her fellow classmate get caught in the small area. Body's trapped, crushing against others as they tried to manoeuvre their way through.

"Freya..." she heard the lazy voice of her homeroom teacher over the speakers. "If you don't take part in this race..." she looked up into the sound booth, "...I will give your classmates your address"

She was silent a moment, eyes narrowed into as annoyance ran though her veins. Though it was probably against some law she had no doubt the man would do it. "for infernos sake" she growled turning towards the crush, she got down into a sprint starting position not before giving the hero the middle finger.

Which caused those watching to laugh.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Purple hues locked onto the crowd before she sprang into action. Instead of balling straight into the crowd, she used them as stepping stones because there was no way in hell she was voluntarily going to enter that crush one time was enough for her. Running over struggling students, using shoulders- heads even the wall to get towards the exit. Her black cardigan and hair fluttering behind her at the speed she was going at.

No way was allowing your classmates to know her address. Ochocao didn't even know it yet. no one had that level of trust… her home was her sanctuary from the outside world of humans.

Just her and the occasional reptile.

The demon didn't even react to the ice from Todoroki as she ran on the crowd, ignoring the dying complaints from those under her. In front of her sitting on four classmates sat the messy purple head from the other days, a smirk growing along her lips.

As she sped past, time seemed to slow as their eyes locked together. She gave him a flirtatious wink before running ahead not missing a signal step as she did so. Finally, she was out of the squeeze, her light-footed feet touching the solid grow. away from the crowd that would have caused her senses to go into overdrive.

"nice to see you joining us bitch" growled bakugo as he flew ahead.

"like I couldn't~ sensei blackmailed me" she pouted. Running ahead of her other classmates.

She watched with great amusement as mineta was hit in the size by a giant robotic hand. The hand belonging to no other that the villain bots from the entrance exam. Todoroki was still ahead freezing the robs as he passed. Not that she cared. Her aim was to partake not to win. Wasn't like she wanted to do it in the first place – but if she was here might as well have fun~

Blackish purple flames sparked into around her like little orbs of light as she ran forward. Her plan wasn't to destroy it was to distract. "Hey wait Freya! Its not safe!" kirishmai yelled as she suddenly sprinted forward running at an incredible speed as her fire orbs flew towards the robots.

Within seconds she was on the other side of the bots, breathing slightly ragged from the speed as had ran at.

"why hello~" she purred, as she ran beside Todoroki. She gave her a quick glance before returning his attention back to the path in front of them. "what no hello?" she teased.

"no.." he answered, "you will distract me" he stated bluntly, "I cannot afford to fail while the shitty man's watching"

She studied him for a movement, "I see" she frowned, unpleasant thoughts wanting to surface as they ran side by side. "They're coming" she purred sensing the others trying to catch up as the lead pair came across the next obstacle. The fall.

Her purple hues locked onto, Todoroki mismatch before the pair nodded. Heading along different paths. She ran along like a ninja on wire, confident in her abilities. She was a performer though and though and tightrope? It was simple, plus she wasn't too scared of the heights.

She watched as the half and half male glided across on his ice, gaining distance ahead of her. she saw of the little froggy became to crawl across the rope out of the corner of her eyes. She watched with interested as more and more people began to cross the ropes some falling into the pit while others...

She watched a robotic looking girl form the support department use her machines to swing and fly across the gaps. It was that she realises it wasn't a robot but lots of gadgets… she rolled her eyes.

"oi bitch! Half and half bastard" a certain explosive male yelled as the three made their way to the solid ground and to the final challenged.

A mine fields! …. How the hell was this even allowed…

She watched at bakugo stormed forward with his explosives yelling at Todoroki about rivals and such… she was running just behind the two boys in the lead, taking amusement in their auguring. Maybe she should take the rug out from underneath them?

As she was thinking this a giant explosive echoed in the area behind them. Her widen in shock as izuku came flying towards them. She was in two minds. Help him or watch him crash.

She chose to watch him.

The wind blasted at her cardigan whipping it about her as the cinnon roll pulled the last trick out of the hat. As he came crashing back to the ground, he flipping whacking the scrap metal onto the ground before them sending another wave of explosives towards them and successfully taking the lead as he flew toward.

In the end. Freya came fourth in the race behind an auguring bakugo and Todoroki, not that she cared much but it was fun while it lasted… not that she would tell Awazai sensei that.

As therewas no rest for the wicked,the top 42 when onto the next game of the tournament.

Human cavalry battle.

 _To be continued..._

hi all!

first off what do you guys think of the cover?! i decent when it come to photo editing it seems! XD plus even though i made the first cover... it just wasnt right if you know what i mean! seems like ditigal art is not my forte!

anyhow, onto the next arch!

woundering whether you guys would like any lems or fluffs one shots? if soo who with?!

love to hear what you guys think! let us know!

happy hunting xx


	11. Chapter 11

In the end. Freya came fourth in the race behind an auguring bakugou and Todoroki, not that she cared much but it was fun while it lasted… not that she would tell Awazai sensei that.

As there was no rest for the wicked, the top 42 when onto the next game of the tournament.

Human cavalry battle.

####

Midnight explained the rules before them as her eyes scanned the crowd around them, a frown growing on her lips… she would have to join a group, and hopefully be in a position that kept her wings covered. How would she play this?

Many people had their eyes on her, thanks to her quirk but she didn't react – just letting her eyes scan over the crowds for someone of interest.

"Hey you" A familiar voice called from behind her. She felt her lips upwards as their scent entered her nose.

"Oh sweetie~ you don't need to ask, I happily join your team~" she purred, feeling the pull in the back of her mind. "On one condition, stop trying to use our quirk on me"

The mess of purple known as hitoshi shinso, narrowed his eyes at the shorter female before him. "How did you know?"

"One only has to listen to the rumours sweetie~" she purred, purple hues flashing slightly, "and we have… familiarises you might say~"

"I have three others already it would be easier to let me conto-"

"Trust me sugar" her toned darken as she stared at him though hooded lids, "it would not be easily to control a beast you know not of~" a smile grew across her face as she stepped closer to the taller male her head tilted upwards, "now shall we get on with this game"

She stationed herself at the back corner, her fellow brainwashed classmates helping kept hitoshi risen. Her mask was prefect without the convocation, she did not want to be controlled. Never again – she was the one in control, the one pulling the strings. Though she had no doubt if the purple haired male pushed hard enough at the right time, she would be underneath his control. Whether it was a good or bad thing...

Better not get on his bad side, and he was trying to become a hero...

She shook the darkening thoughts away, the smirk growing on her lips as the games began. Her eye glowing as the predator began to hunt the prey~

-x- time Skippy -x-

She hated to say it but it was tooo easy. She worked both defence and offense with her flames, but on the same time lured their targets in (without them even releasing) while hitoshi told them to hand over their bands. The brainwashed people doing as ordered. Boring but simple game indeed.

Purple hues glowed as more people where ensnared in their webs, a sly smile growing on her lips.

As soon as it began, the game ended.

As the scored where announced she could hear the surprised grumbles from those around them before the slating form disgruntled students began. She would at laughed, at the tense – wannabe heroes being cruel because someone else was slightly better, someone who used their quirk and brain to their advantage. Because a group worked bettered together… wannabe heroes indeed. she internally scoffed with an eye roll.

"Of course, 1A dominated the game. Jerks. You guys taking it all, just have to show off don't you" a blonde male growled.

Freya smirked before purring at the blonde, "Apologies, people can't seem to get their eyes off me~"

He scowled but the blush appeared on his checks, "Show offs, stuck ups bastards getting in though their daddies or getting a villain to help you win~" he nodded towards the purple haired male.

She frowned in distaste, purple hues glances between the two boys. "He's no more of a villain than you are~" she purred. Stepping forward, eye glittering dangerous. "Now instead of putting other downs due to your own short comings why don't you scram~ be carefully playing with fire you'll get burnt,"

The blonde scoffed, "Siding with a villai-"

"You wouldn't know what a villain was even if you stared them in the eyes." A smirk crawled onto her face as she cocked her head at the male, her face inches away from his own bushing one. "Have you ever looked in the mirror? You may see one from someone else's point of view~"

The blonde gapped at her in shock as she patted his check and turned on her heels, cardigan fluttering in the wind as she patted the dumbstruck purple haired male on the cheek, "good work, let's do it again sometime~"

Before disappearing into the darkness of the tunnels. A carton already out, straw in-between her lips. She was hungry.

Hitoshi watching curiosity after her, as his shock vanished. He hadn't fully figured out her quirk – if it was hell fire as she called it how did it prevent her from being brainwash, it wasn't remotely similar to his... it was something he wanted to find out. what was she hiding?

She stayed hidden over the course of the lunch break, disappearing in the vase tunnels of the area. She could sense the crowds above her, the mass of people staying in the stadium to watch or wandering the grounds where stood a number of food stands.

Crowds she was actively avoiding's as well as most of her class.

How was she going to deal with the final round? This was her only cartoon, and she didn't want to get hungry during the third stage... she frowned letting her feet lead there way though the tunnels.

She hadn't sense him too wrap up in her thoughts that the hand gripping her wrist startled her – more so when the figures other hand place itself over her mouth. She would have panic, fought back from the body pushing her own against the wall, if the scent hadn't overcome her sense. She raised an eyebrow, her purple hues locking on to the blood red ones of Bakugou...

What was he doing?

The spiky blonde raised his hand to his lips in a shushing motion when it finally clicked. There were eavesdropping on a cinnamon roll and Mr hot un cold... interesting.

Broken pledges, power. She almost laughed when shoto suggested that deku was all might's child... almost. A frown pulled at her lips in distaste something the blonde bomber notice. His body still pushing her own against the wall. The fact that Mr hot and cold father was the jerk known as No2 hero... how she would love to burn that man alive with his own flames... quirk marriages...

How were these hero's classed as good when cruel things like this happened this is social?

Heroes were lairs like everyone else. They were cruel and manipulative like the villains they capture.

You just need to see it from a different point of view.

Then her eyes widen in horror... his own mother poured boiling water on him? She suppressed a snarl threatening to escape her lips...

Humans were horrible creatures even to their own kin.

The talking pair walked out of the tunnel, leaving herself and Bakugou to their own devices. "are you going to let me go?" she questioned watching the male before her.

He glanced at her, a smirk growing on his lips. "what if I don't want to?"

She raised an eyebrow as he moved, so that one hand rest on the wall besides her head. "Then neither of us will make it to the third round"

"Is that so?" he thought for a moment, "what do you proposed then?"

"Well is depend on the challenge does it not?"

To be continued...

sorry for the long delay.. i been stuggling these fighting scene!

anyhow hope you like it!

how are you guys hoping freya will get with?

who do you think will fine out her serect nxt?!

let us know what you think!

lov ya


	12. Chapter 12

_The talking pair walked out of the tunnel, leaving herself and Bakugou to their own devices. "are you going to let me go?" she questioned watching the male before her._

 _He glanced at her, a smirk growing on his lips. "what if I don't want to?"_

 _She raised an eyebrow as he moved, so that one hand rest on the wall besides her head. "Then neither of us will make it to the third round"_

 _"Is that so?" he thought for a moment, "what do you proposed then?"_

 _"Well is depend on the challenge does it not?"_

She was very happy to have avoided most human beings over lunch... When she had walked out after the break the other girls from 1A were dressed as cheerleaders two thoughts ran though her head. One glad is wasn't her – she wasn't a fan of the colour orange and... She licked her lips purple hues glazing over at the sight of the girl's dress. She could just eat them up.

"Freya! How come you're on wearing a costume!?" pinkie yelled pointing towards her.

"I didn't even know~ not that I would those aren't my colours" She purred a smirk growing on her lips.

She could feel the usual eyes on her, taking in her form as she naturally drew them in. She let her hues wander, trying to figure out the next task. Hues paused locking onto the rude blonde from before – the one that complained about her class always winning.

He was staring at her, a smirk on his face watched her. He winked, a sly smirk growing on his face – like he knew something. Knew something she didn't... She kept her face blank of emotions other than the mask of subtle amusement as the announcement echoed over the stadium.

"All right everyone! Complete your hearts out, recreation and after that it's the final event!" the crowds roared as she turned towards a giant computer screen. "from 4 teams 16 individuals have made it through! It's a tournament! We're pitting them against each other in one-on-one combat!"

Interesting. Freya thoughts drifted, as she shifted on her feet. How to go about this? The best bet would be to avoid using her hellfire... But it would depend on her opponent... more hellfire she used the hungrier she would become...

She glanced over her shoulder eyes locking onto the form of Mr explosive. "if I win, I want a kiss" he growled while avoiding looking at her a slight blush on his checks.

"Just a kiss~ why of cause~ that if you win" she purred in respond her eyes glowing.

"I'm going to be number one" he growled.

"Sure sweetie~" she purred turning her attention back to the R rated hero as she allowed the wannabes to quit. As usually her thoughts conflicting – yes, she wanted to play with her hot classmates and it was only a kiss... Even if the emotions they felt weren't real... she pushed the thoughts away. Turning her attention back towards the hero and quitters. It was two from her own team... interesting.

Hm... her first battle was against Ashio, the pinkie.

She was dragged unwillingly up to the top box were her class was sitting by Ochaco, who didn't listen to the protest the succubus was giving before sighing and letting the girl pull her into the seat. She watches as the pair walked. She could smell the nervously from here from Deku whereas the purple haired male looked bored. "He cute~" she purred catching the attention of the gravity defining girl.

"huh? Who?" she questioned, smiling at her.

"Hitoshi Shinso" she responded, surprising the brunette and those around that were listening in.

"Really?" the girl questioned, surprised lacing her voice.

"Thought~" Freya smirked turning her body towards the girl, a finger under the females chin as turned her face so that their lips were inches away from each other, "he's not as cute as you~"

Ochaco blushed a brilliant red, "Freya!" she whined pulling away.

Freya grinned slyly before leaning back in her hair, crossing her legs at the knees. "you know, I can never tell with you" Yaoyorozu stated with a sigh.

"Tell what?" Freya questioned.

"whether you're into girls or boys" Ashido jumped up.

"I was going to say being serious or not"

She smirked, "What do you think? I think I'm being pretty obvious~"

It took a moment for her comment to sink in, Jiro being the one to break the silence. "both, you're into both"

"Ding, Ding~ with have a winner would you like a prize~" she flirted, winking at the stoic girl.

A small blush spread across her cheeks, "its starting" ochaco mutter dragging her attention to the field before them. Freya smirked at the girl diversion but also returned her glaze to the battle field.

Let the games begin.

The first battle for anticlimactic, Freya though dully her little cinnamon roll had won but it wasn't like the purpled haired male actually put up a decent fight... he was a on trick wonder and didn't work on his other aspects, shame really.

Mentally his strong, physically not soo much. Maybe she should have a word with him...

The next battle, Freya whistled at the sight. An iceberg erupted from the ground, Mr hot and cold ending the battle instantly. She shivered at sight of the Icey cold, she due to the fire under her veins the cold wouldn't brother her that much but she wondered how being encased in the male's ice would affect her...

Maybe she would fine out today...

The battle afterwards was a bit lame in her eyes, the green haired girl winning with their own Pikachu dumbing himself down. She raised a brow watching the battle, she was sure he could do other stuff with his electricity, than shoot it out?

She giggled at the sight of the next battle, the stiff Lida being throw around the playing like a toy while the support course contestant showed off her 'babies'. Her giggled setting off blushes for those around to heard.

Finally, it was time for her battle.

…...

She stepped into the area ignoring the roaring crowds, nor the comments about her person. "Ashido ready to play~" she purred eyeing the pink skinned girl before her.

"You bet!" the girl grinned, giving her a peace sigh, while Freya shifted her weight onto one leg.

Mina Ashido, quirk acid. The ability to produce acid from her body and control it... interesting.

Midnight gave them a quick once over before begging the match. Freya gave the girl a sly smile not moving from her position. Ashido grinned, "if you won't make the first move, I will come to you!"

She sides stepped and spun on her feet, dodging the blobs of acid throw her way. She smirked before clicking her fingers, orbs of purple flames burst into life around her, they were ten in total just floating about the area and around her.

"let's challenge myself" she muttered, only ten flames and physical fighting. With a simple flick of the wrist the orbs of fire started moving slowly drifting around the playing field.

Her hues glowed purple as she locked onto the on-guard form of Ashido, "Come on Pinky-chan play with me~" she purred.

Ashido couldn't keep the blush down but nevertheless came towards her, flinging her acid in respond. Before acid burst out of her heels and she sild toward her quickly, but in her haste didn't noticed the orb flight towards her unguarded back. The small explosive caused her to flight forward.

Freya stepped to the side of the female bring her leg before dropping it in an axe kick. she could hear Ashido hiss in pain from the floor but not waiting any time wildly throwing acid at the succubus. The pink skinned wannabe hero scrambled away breathing deeply after getting the wind knocked out of her.

Ashido looked towards the smirking ravenette, her glowing eyes locking her in place. It was a rough set up she knew, but she wasn't going down without a fight even if she didn't know her fellow classmates' weaknesses...

She eyed the flames around them, she needed to get rid of them. Having them in drifting into her blind stop wasn't a good idea, she threw two harden orbs of acid towards the closet orbs, opting for a closet range battle as Freya would definably be a better long-distance fighter.

Freya cocked a brow at the action, watching the orbs exposed then her eyes widen in shock as the pair watched as the purple fumes whirled with the heat.

"you don't think those are toxic, do you?" she asked Ashido who had begun running towards her, throwing more of her acid at the hell flames earning no replay.

She moved the flames around the pitch out of the way the blobs of acid, preventing more of them being destroyed by the female. Freya narrowed her purple hues, a close battle eh? Better finish it quick.

The pair exchanged blows, each blocking the other in their own styles. Freya movements flowing while making sure that her back was never exposed she didn't want any more people finding out her secret or getting any ideas. Ashido on her toes, energetic in her movements, bouncy on her feet and pretty talent in her movement but you could see who had the more experience between the pair.

"your flexibly~" she purred flirting with her opponent while using a ball of flame to distract the Pinkette she added, "I wonder how far you can bend~"

Ashido didn't respond to her comments, but the red already staining her pink skin told the demon all she needed to know. Freya smirked, sending a kick towards the pinkette, who dodged but was unprepared for the legs to suddenly changed while Freya twisted the two balls of flames distracting the wannabe hero as it comes towards her face.

A moment later Freya had Ashiso in a choke hold with her legs. Seconds ticked by as the hero tried to escape the choke, unsuccessful she might add. With a defeated sigh Ashido tapped out.

"and the winner is 1A Freya!"

The crowd cheered as the succubus helped her fellow classmate to her feet, "Congrats!" Ashido cheered a grin on her face despite the lost.

"it was a great fight, we should spar another time~" she purred, purple hues watching the expression as the pair escaped the view of the crowd.

Ashido paused face going completely red as her mind began to ride off into the realms Freya could quite easily make real. Freya smirked as she continued to walk forward.

Sitting in the class seats again she watched the other battles play out. Momo vs Tokoyami. The shadow birdy won by pushing his opponent out of bounds.

Next was Eijiro and his sliver counterpart. The battle itself ended in a drawn it wasn't until later where Eijiro won the arm-wrestling match. She had to take a break away during this match, who knew two hard men wrestling with each other could be should a turn on...

After them, it was a match that took her breath away, Mr explosive and gravity girl. Bakugo won by a long shot but it didn't mean that ochacoo didn't give as much as she got.

Freya licked her lips at the power, she could just eat them up ~ shame she couldn't take a bite, it was getting harder to hold back as the hunger grew in her stomach.

That concluded the first rounds of battle.

 _To be continued..._

had a little trouble writing the fighting scenes here :/ haste why they are alitte rushed!

anyhow how are you enjoying the story soo far let us know!

who do you think freya will end up with in the end?!

who will discover her serect next got any ideas?


End file.
